Look At That!
by serena-girl
Summary: What happens when Inuyasha learns the phrase, "out with old, in the new"? Will he be in with the 'new? Or will he stick to the 'old?
1. Default Chapter

The morning dew became into light mist as the sun was rising. The fresh autumn air was lightly flowing as two students were out at an empty shrine. They stood about five feet away, narrowing their eyes to each other.

A teenage hanyou boy, about the age of 17, stood in front of a tree, known as the 'Sacred Tree'. He had amber colored eyes, long white, silvery hair that went down to his back. He was 6'3 and a little built for a junior in high school.

The teenage girl was facing him. She was about 17 too, a miko. She had straight bangs that came just over her eyebrows. She had long straight black hair that ended just below her butt, had brown eyes and somewhat, very light skin, like porcelain. She was about 5'7, and had a slender body.

Her hair flowed in the direction the wind was going as she steadied her gaze at the boy in front of her.

" Inuyasha. . . it's over. . . and don't bother asking any questions."

"Keh! Like I'd wanna ask any."

"Figures."

"Hope you have a good time, where ever you're goin'."

"It'll be away from YOU, that's good enough." He glared at her.

The silence was thick. Inuyasha was looking down the whole time, angry. He heard a twig snap and lifted his head. She was already walking away, her back facing him as her image got smaller and smaller. Seeing her walk away was the most heart breaking experience he's ever had, besides losing his mother. He leaned against the 'Sacred Tree'. He felt like she had struck him with an arrow, straight into his chest. He stared at the spot where she had been standing.

"Kikyo. . ."

He balled his fists and tried to control his anger. He took a couple of deep breaths and relaxed. He looked up at the 'Sacred Tree' and sighed.

'It wasn't even my fault. . .'

He straightened his shirt out. He could feel the anger start to rise again. He left the shrine and headed to school.

'Today's gonna be a long fuckin' day.'


	2. This Year one year later

(One year later. . .)

Inuyasha was sitting on a picnic table at a park, trying to ignore his friends' bickering. His best-friend Miroku, was sitting next to him as he tried yet again to grope Sango's butt.

Miroku was just as tall as Inuyasha, but one inch shorter, and the same age. He had black short hair that was tied into a tiny ponytail. He had dark blue eyes that almost looked violet, and light skin. He was lightly built and was known as a 'lecher'. His grandfather had been trying to get him to join the monastery to be a monk, but he couldn't hack the whole, 'chastity' thing. There wasn't one woman out there that he didn't flirt with, but his favorite, was Sango.

Sango was a 5'6 teenage girl with brown hair and brown eyes. She always had her hair up in a pony tail and wore light pink eye shadow on her eyes. She had a slim body with a few muscles here and there because of sports. Her bangs ended right above her eyebrows. She was known as a very determined girl and she never went 'steady' with anyone.

Sango was writing on her paper when she got up to reach for another pen. As she came back to sit down, she noticed that the table seat had either gone soft, or, a certain someone's hand was under her rear, now gripping. She grabbed her notebook, smacked whoever it was next to her and kicked him off the table. She looked down at her victim.

"Miroku! You lecher!" Miroku stood up from the ground and dusted off his clothes.

"That's what I'm known for." Sango made a disgusted face and Miroku quickly reacted.

"But only to you my love, only to you." She grumbled and went back to her writing.

Miroku went back to sit next to Inuyasha and was looking over at what Sango was writing.

"Sango?" She kept her face down writing, not picking up her head.

"What?"

"Why do you write so much? And to whom?" Sango perked up with a smile.

"Glad you asked! My best friend, she's finally coming back to the states from Japan!" Hearing this Inuyasha turned around with slight interest.

"Why was she in Japan?"

"She went for an exchange program and now she's coming back!"

Miroku seemed interested as well.

"For how long did she leave for?"

"She left last year. But she said she's coming and staying for good."

Inuyasha flinched a little at hearing Sango say, "last year". He turned around and crossed his arms in anger.

Sango noticed this and cleared her throat.

"Did I mention that she's very pretty? And nice?" Miroku smiled.

"Sango, you can stop trying to find someone for me, all I want is you." Sango rolled her eyes.

"Not for you, dumbass! For Inuyasha." Inuyasha just scoffed.

"Keh! Like I'd want to meet her!" Sango stood up and placed her hands on her hips.

"Inuyasha, it was a year ago, a YEAR AGO! Get over it!"

Inuyasha just "kehed" and ignored them both.

'They don't know what they're talking about. They didn't know her, and they didn't know us.'

Miroku felt uncomfortable and went on with the subject.

"Anyways, when is your friend coming?"

"Today, in about an hour and a half ! I'm going to go meet her at the airport, and her family just bought a new house, well, it's the old-"

Inuyasha stood up and left. Sango eyed him and looked at Miroku.

"Lately he's been very, VERY, moody. What's his deal?" Miroku sighed.

"It's gonna be the 'one year' anniversary already. He can't get over it."

Inuyasha was already walking home. It wasn't far, his home. It was a nice three-story house, well, almost a mansion, thanks to his brother.

'Half brother.'

He couldn't remember why he didn't drive to the park, but it didn't matter now. He just wanted to go home. He remembered that he wanted to visit the old shrine before school started tomorrow. One week had already gone by and it was hell. Tomorrow would be the anniversary when Kikyo broke up with him and moved away. Where? He didn't know. Wish he did, though.

'Anyways. . .'

What mattered was that he go to the shrine and reminisce on that day. He made it home within the hour. He walked inside his home and noticed his adopted niece was waiting outside his brother's study.

"Rin? What the heck are you doing?" She turned to him and ran up to him.

"Inuyasha, your home! I'll tell Lord Sesshomaru that you're here!"

She happily ran into the study, and came out in three minutes.

"Okay, he knows you're here!" she quickly ran up stairs to her room and closed the door.

'Sometimes I don't get that girl.'

Rin was about the age of 6. She had black hair and dark brown eyes. She had light skin and always called her adopted father 'lord' and by his first name. Her family was killed in a fire and only she survived. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's older half brother, was doing a charity for the adoption agency for his company. He met Rin there and adopted her immediately.

Sesshomaru on the other hand, could be generous when needed. But other than that, he was a business tycoon. He was a hard earning business man who gave mercy to no one. Most of the time he was quiet and rarely showed emotion, but just one look of his glares gave anyone the reason to run. He was a bit taller than Inuyasha, his hair was more silvery, and it reached to the back of his knees. He wasn't a hanyou like his brother, he was full demon.

Inuyasha made his way up the stairs and into his room. He closed the door and just lay on his bed.

'Tomorrow morning. . .I'll go tomorrow morning.'

It was early but he didn't care. He didn't bother to take off his clothes or any thing, he just laid there, closed his eyes, and went to sleep.


	3. Home Finally

Across town, at the airport, two teenage girls hugged tightly, screaming with joy at the other's presence.

"Oh my god! You're finally here!"

"I know! I've missed you so much!"

Miroku cleared his throat for attention. Sango stopped hugging her friend and introduced them.

"Miroku, this is Kagome. Kagome, meet the lecher." Miroku glared at her.

"Hey!" Kagome just giggled.

"I've heard about you!" Miroku turned back to face her.

"And nothing but good comments I hope."

They laughed and went out to eat. Sango explained that Kagome's family was already moving in their new house and were waiting for her there. She also explained that she and Kagome's mother fixed her school papers and that she would start tomorrow. Sango and Miroku dropped her off at home and left with waving hands and 'see you tomorrow's.

Kagome looked at the stairs behind her and thanked god that Miroku and Sango helped her with her luggage up the stairs. She opened the door with the key that Sango gave her from her mother. She saw the living room filled with boxes and furniture.

"Mom! I'm home!" Her mother poked her head out from the kitchen and smiled warmly.

"Kagome, you're home." She ran towards her mother and hugged her tightly.

"I missed you!" Her mother embraced her.

"I missed you too dear." Kagome let her mother go and walked around.

"Where's grandpa and Sota?"

"Sota's upstairs fixing his room, and Grandpa's outside blessing the shrine."

Kagome turned to face her mother.

"The whole shrine? It'll take all night." Her mother smiled.

"You know you grandfather. Go ahead and leave your things in the living room. Some of your clothes are up in your room already and so is your furniture. Go on ahead and tell your brother to get ready for bed, its going to get late and I don't want my kids to miss out on their first day of school. Okay?"

"okay." She hugged her mother goodnight and went upstairs to tell her little brother the information.

Once done, she took a long bath and dressed in her pajama's. she went to her room and layed on her bed.

'This town doesn't seem so bad.'

She rolled to the side and sighed.

'Home at last.'

She set her alarm clock, and fell asleep.


	4. A new school, a new beginning

The sun rays warmed Kagome's face as she stirred in her warm bed. She opened one eye and stared at her alarm clock. Seeing the time she jumped out of bed and straight to the bathroom to go wash up and get ready.

'7:25!? I'm gonna be late!'

Afterwards she got dressed in a hurry and gave her hair a good brush. She hardly wore any make-up, so it didn't take her an 'hour' to do it. She rushed downstairs to the kitchen, managed to get a slice of toast and run out with her book bag. Before she could run out the door, her grandfather called out to her.

"Kagome, go outside to the old well house and check if the cat is in there."

Kagome came to a shrieking halt and stomped out through the back door, all the while grumbling to herself.

'Doesn't he know the time!? I'm already going to be late!'

She sighed and walked through the backyard. She hadn't noticed, but it was really quiet outside. The wind was fresh and the only noise she heard was the chirping of the birds in the trees.

'This is nice. . .'

She was admiring her yard when she came upon staring at the 'Sacred Tree'. Her grandfather had told her about it, how it had grown to be at least a couple of centuries old already. She decided to walk towards it when she noticed someone was standing in front of it. She really couldn't tell because the person's hair was covering the backside.

'Whoever this is, he/she has really nice hair. Wonder what he/she is doing in my yard?'

She smiled and was about to call out a greeting. But as she walked, she forgot to watch her step and stumbled on a small ball. She fell butt first on the few steps leading towards the great tree and landed on her knees.

"Ow!"

She looked back at the stupid ball and mentally thanked herself for wearing jeans and not a skirt. By the time she looked up, the person was standing right above her. It seemed to be a guy because he was a tad good looking and had the cutest. . . dog ears? She stared at him in confusement until he began to speak. He smirked cockily and stared down at her.

"You look pretty stupid down there, Kikyo."

"Huh?" She didn't know what he was talking about.

"The Kikyo I knew wouldn't have stood up for that one!"

'Who is he talking about?!' She was about to stand up but decided to hear his next comment first.

Inuyasha turned to walk away but glanced back at his last comment.

"By the way, nice hair cut, if you could call that MESS one, anyway."

That's it. Kagome wasn't about to keep quiet. He didn't even know her and he was already calling her names and stuff.

'The nerve of that guy!' She stood up and brushed the dust of her pants and straightened her shirt.

Inuyasha heard this and turned to face her.

'Something's different about her. . .'

Kagome walked right up to him until they were face to face.

"Look! I don't know who you are, but you have no right to be so rude to me!"

"And why the hell not, Kikyo?!" He was angry. Kagome almost flinched.

Almost.

"Kikyo! Kikyo! I'm not this 'Kikyo'! My name is Kagome! Ka-go-me! Got it!?"

Inuyasha wasn't about to fall for one of her stupid tricks anymore.

"Look! I know you're HER! And there's no way that you could smell so. . ."

He quickly stopped himself and sniffed. He paid close attention to this, scent.

"You're not her. . ." Kagome turned her face and crossed her arms.

"Duh!" Inuyasha looked away and put his hands in his pockets.

"She smelled different. She was cuter, much cuter." Kagome turned to look at him.

"Hey!" He looked at her and just walked away. Kagome was in slight bewilderment.

She grabbed her back pack from the pavement and ran up to catch up to him. Before he knew it, she was walking next to him. They were walking out of the yard and onto the sidewalk. He caught her staring at him a couple of times.

"What are you staring at wench!?"

"I'm not a wench!"

"Then what, you got a staring problem?!"

"No! I was just wondering what you were doing in MY yard."

Inuyasha stopped walking and stared as she kept on. She noticed he wasn't there anymore and looked back.

"YOU'RE yard?" Kagome nodded her head.

"Mm hmm."

Kagome turned back and began to walk. Inuyasha was just staring at her.

'She looks so much like her.'

He snapped out of his daze and caught up with her.

"So that's your house?"

"Yeah."

"Since when?"

"Since forever, but we hadn't moved in because my grandfather was still very attached to the other shrine. But we sold that one and came back here."

"You used to live here, before?"

"Yeah. But I went to St. Peters back then." Inuyasha scoffed.

"Figures." Kagome looked at him with annoyance.

"What?"

"Keh! Nothing."

Kagome decided she would let that one go and continued to walk on. Neither had noticed but they had walked to school together. Once they got to the school Kagome suddenly felt a little nervous and stopped walking. It's been a whole year since she was last in the states and was a little nervous about the whole 'starting over' thing. She really didn't like being left out and the only people she really knew were Sango and Miroku. To top it off, she didn't even know where her best friend was. She began to fidget with strap of her back pack and looked down in discomfort.

Inuyasha noticed her absence and looked back at her.

"Hey wench! What's the problem?" Kagome's shot up in anger.

"I'm not a wench! Stop calling me that!" Inuyasha shrugged his shoulder's and sighed.

"You're not scared are you?"

Kagome uncomfortably shifted her weight to her other foot and looked elsewhere. Inuyasha sighed out loud and walked up to her. He stood right next to her and looked at her right in the eye.

"What's the problem? Poor little St. Girl scared of going in with the big crowd?"

She narrowed her eyes to him and he flinched.

"No."

With that she walked away with her head held high and into the school's office. Inuyasha watched as she left through the crowd of students and into the office.

'Her eyes back then. . .'

He shook off the memory and walked towards the building called 'school'. He hated school. If anything, the only reason he was doing all his work was so that he could graduate and get the hell out of there. There were too many memories of 'her' and he didn't want to remember them.

Kagome walked slowly inside the office and stared at all the students walk in and out of doors and some waiting in the 'lobby'. She secretly wished that the guy she came walking with came in with her. She didn't even get to catch his name. She sighed as she waited in line to the registrar's desk. She heard the yelling of a student in front of her as she was waiting. She seemed to be a very angry girl.

"No freakin' way! I did NOT sign up for this class!" the counselor just looked at the student and nodded her head.

"I'm sorry but that's what I have here, in YOUR writing." The red head just turned her head and stormed out of the office.

"Whatever!"

Kagome got to have a good look at her and noticed that the girl had very pretty green eyes. She shrugged her shoulders and stepped up when the counselor announced who was next. Kagome cleared her throat and began.

"Hi, I'm new here. My friend and my mom fixed my papers for me to begin this year. I'm Kagome Higurashi."

The counselor rummaged through papers and pulled out a folder from a filing cabinet.

"Here you are. Higurashi?" Kagome nodded her head in happiness.

"Well here you go dear. Your class schedule is inside. Have a nice day."

Kagome nodded in excitement and walked out. She couldn't believe the school bell hadn't rung yet. She looked at her watch and frowned.

'It's already 8:05.'

She looked around the front of the campus. There were students every where. The girl's hugged and greeted each other; the guys did their 'handshake'. She sighed to herself.

'It seems ordinary.'

As she turned around she bumped into a guy. She quickly said she was sorry with out looking up. When she did, she saw a tall boy with brown orange hair, and brown eyes. He smiled handsomely to her.

"I'm sorry; I wasn't looking where I was going. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, thank you."

They smiled at each other for a while longer until they heard a gasp. They both turned there heads and looked where the gasp came from.

"Kagome! You're here already!? I told you to call me this morning!"

Kagome smiled and put her hands behind her back.

"Sorry Sango. I woke up late and ran into someone."

Sango looked at the guy next to her and smiled.

"Obviously." Kagome's face went shy red. The guy next to her cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry. I've been rude, my name's Houjo." Kagome quickly recovered and took out her hand for a hand shake.

"Kagome Higurashi." They smiled and Sango quickly hugged her friend and broke them apart.

"Well now that you have met, sorry Houjo, but she's new and I gotta' show her around." He smiled and looked at Kagome.

"Sure. It was nice meeting you Kagome." He began to walk away slowly.

"You too, Houjo."

As Sango put her arm around Kagome, Kagome looked back at Houjo.

"He was nice." Then she heard a familiar voice and turned her head.

"Yeah if you like 'pretty boys'."

She already knew who it was. Part of her was mad at him for being rude, though a piece of her was glad that she got to see him again. Maybe she could ask his name before taking off.

"Why are you always so rude to people?" Sango looked at her friend and smiled.

"Don't worry Kagome, he's ALWAYS like that."

Then Kagome noticed Miroku walking up to them.

"What a fine morning to be at school, huh?" Inuyasha then turned to him.

"Yeah, nothing but fresh meat!"

Miroku and Inuyasha chuckled and did their 'handshake' while Kagome and Sango just rolled their eyes. Kagome began to take notice of her surroundings and just looked around.

The campus was a little big, compared to the school she went to in Japan, but St. Peter's was bigger than this one. She looked at the students again and noticed some were playing football on the grass and some were already reading on near by tables up front. Sango waved her hand in front of Kagome's face.

"Hello? Kagome?" She came out of her daze and looked at Sango.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?" Kagome smiled warmly.

"Yeah, it just feels a little weird. That's all." Sango smiled.

"You just need to get used to it. Till then, welcome to Shikon High."

Both girls smiled and giggled while the guys mimicked them. As they were walking Kagome was asking questions.

"It's already 8:15, how come the bell hasn't rung yet?" Sango smiled at her friend.

"It's the second week of school. Only the first and second week on Monday, are the students allowed to go in late. You know, for new comers and all."

Kagome then heard Inuyasha behind them.

"Yeah, like you St.'s." Kagome turned and looked at annoyingly.

"Will you shut up!" Sango giggled and stopped suddenly.

"Wait a minute. You two know each other? I didn't even introduce you."

Kagome and Inuyasha stared at each other for a moment before looking elsewhere. Kagome started to tell them where she had met him, but before she could tell them where, Inuyasha ran to her and covered her mouth. He didn't want to let them know that he wasn't over 'HER' yet. So he interrupted Kagome's explanation.

"I was walking by the shrine and she walked out."

Sango and Miroku switched glances and looked at them both.

"Well, I guess. But knowing YOU, you probably didn't introduce yourself!"

Kagome took his hand off her mouth and scoffed.

"You got that right." Sango smiled.

"Well, Kagome, this is Inuyasha. Inuyasha, this is Kagome, my best friend from Japan."

They switched looks and stared at sango. Inuyasha stated the obvious.

"Keh!"

Kagome just turned around and greeted.

"Nice to meet you."

Sango and Miroku started talking about something, something that kagome didn't really care about. She looked at the school building then at her new friends, well, besides sango. Then she looked at Inuyasha. He was off in a daze, so it seemed. She smiled when she looked at his ears. They were so cute!

'Hmm. . . maybe this school isn't so 'ordinary' after all.'


	5. Over All

Kagome sighed as she waited for the last bell to ring. It was her last class and she couldn't wait to get out of school. She stared downwards at her notepad, noticing little drawings here and there next to her notes. Nothing had happened, things were going okay. Except for the fact that whenever her small group would pass the halls, or herself for that matter, students would whisper to each other and stare. Not to mention the part that she had two classes with Inuyasha.

'That guy could really get on my nerves!'

She thought of her schedule and realized that it wasn't all that bad.

'Hmm…first class is History, with Miroku. Second class is English with Sango, Math is with Inuyasha, Science is with Houjo…'

She mentally blushed and smiled lightly at his name. She brushed it off and continued…

'…Speech is with that red head girl…I think her name was…Ayame?'

Kagome stopped to ponder a bit. She was lightly tapping her pencil eraser on the desk.

'Yeah, her name was Ayame. Health is with…Ms. Kaede, hmm…don't really know anyone in there. Uhh…let's see…GYM. I have Gym with everyone. Then there's this class…who do I know in here?'

Kagome sat straight in her chair and turned her waist to the side, trying to see if she knew anyone. She slowly scanned the classroom, eyeing every student inside. Some of them were falling asleep, which brought her to a silent giggle every now and then. She brought her waist back and slumped down a little, her petite body sliding down the glossy chair.

'Guess I don't know anyone here, yet.'

She brought her chin up and rested them on the palms her hands, which were supported by her elbows on the desk. Her eyes darted here and there, then at the clock, on the far upper right corner, above the door. She wanted to leave already. She still had some un-packing to do at home for God's sake! She sighed and began to doodle on her notepad. For being in Economics, it was quite boring…very boring. She didn't understand a thing. She overlooked her notes.

'Macro? Micro? The only macro' I know is macaroni, and the only micro' there is, is microwave…'

Kagome's stomach made a slight growl. She was hungry. Of course, all she had eaten for breakfast was a slice of toast. She didn't eat anything for lunch because she was too busy laughing at Miroku and Inuyasha fight over the last burger at the lunch line, even though it was their third one! Kagome smiled at her memories of earlier and sighed.

'Inuyasha isn't so bad…'

But then she remembered the huge argument she had with him in Math. They argued over a stupid math problem. Kagome isn't dumb, and neither is Inuyasha. They debated the mathematical problem the whole fifty minutes of class. Of course everyone loved to watch the two argue, class had ended and the teacher would give the answer tomorrow, allowing a bonus if they got it right.

She sighed and tried to pay attention. She looked at the clock once more and sighed in annoyance.

'Three more minutes...'

She slowly began to gather her things together and put them aside on her desk. That way, when it was time to leave, she could just open her bag and slide them in. She looked at the clock once more.

'C'mon, ring already!'

Kagome dropped her pencil and bent sideways to pick it up. When she lifted herself up, the bell had rung. She mentally smiled and stood to put her things away in her bag. She could hear all the other students putting their stuff away as well. She slung the bag on her shoulder and walked out with the rest of the other students. Students were talking and rambling about what they were going to do tomorrow and the next day.

'Can't they take one day at time?'

She ruffled through crowd and met up with Sango.

"Kagome, why do you carry your stuff in that big yellow bag for?"

"For my books of course. Why? Where's your bag?"

Sango sighed and put her arm around her friend.

"You're in Shikon High, we have lockers. You'll probably get yours tomorrow."

"Oh. "

Both girls walked calmly towards the exit doors and outside. Kagome could feel everyone's eyes on her, whispering. She even glanced and noticed that some waved and smiled to her, people she didn't even know.

Sango noticed her friend was a little too quiet and decided to question.

"Are you okay?"

Kagome glanced towards her friend and kept her eyes on the floor.

"Tell you outside..." Sango shrugged and kept moving.

"Alright."

They passed the front of the school and walked to a nearby park. It wasn't a big park, just one of those small ones for the kids.

They sat on a metal table facing eachother. Kagome took her backpack off and leaned in. Sango just awaited her questions.

"Sango...why is it that every time I pass by, everyone looks at me like I'm some kind of ghost?"

Sango sat uncomfortably and shifted around.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome narrowed her eyes towards her best friend.

"C'mon! You know what I'm talking about. I know you've heard them whisper around us, especially when I'm talking to Inuyasha. It's like the whisperings get louder."

Sango sighed and slumped in her sitting position.

"It's not you they're talking about, Kagome."

"Then who is it?" Sango sighed again and leaned on her elbows.

"It's just that...you look like this girl. She moved away about a year ago...she was real popular too."

Kagome scoffed. "So now I'm this 'reincarnation' of this popular chik?"

"It's not that. You see...Inuyasha and her dated last year. Their break-up was hard, and everyone found out. It was very intense, last year. She moved away, where? No one knows. But you look so much like her, every one thought it was you when you entered."

Kagome didn't like this. Not at all. She wanted for people to like her for her, not start friendships because they thought she was some one else.

"What happened to Inuyasha and this person? I mean, a break-up can't be that bad, can it?"

Sango was about to begin but was cut off by a sly Miroku making his way south of Sango's body with his hand. She turned and slapped him hard on the face.

"Lecher! Why don't you go...check out the cheerleaders or something!?" Inuyasha chimed in, as usuall.

"Because they ain't got those pretty small uniforms we like so much.

Both girls rolled their eyes. Kagome stood up and slung her back pack over her shoulder. She turned to leave but glanced back, noticing Sango giving Miroku eying daggers.

"I'm going home. I'll see you guys later."

"Bye Kagome, I'll call you later." Kagome waved towards Sango went towards her way.

Inuyasha watched as Kagome left. There was a slight breeze passing by and he could see it, playing in her hair. A painful memory passed him. He shuddered and shook it off. It was about time he took '_her_' out of his mind. It's been a year, a WHOLE year. He had to get over it.

'It's not like she's coming back anyway.'

He coughed and cleared his throat.

"Hey, I think I'm gonna get outta' here. See you guys."

Sango and Miroku quit their small battle and stared as Inuyasha ran to keep up with Kagome. Suddenly, Miroku had a wide grin. Sango just stared at far away pair.

"And he said he didn't want to meet her. Liar."

"She'll do good for him. He needs someone like her. She might be able to tame him a bit, too."

Sango looked at Miroku. He was close to her now, and he turned his head to be face to face with her.

"We all need someone, Sango. "

Sango blushed lightly and stood up abruptly, accidently knocking him down.

"Yeah well, not EVERY body needs someone. Most of us can do without."

Miroku stood up grabbed her by the arm before she could leave.

"You might be all 'strong' and 'impenetrable' on the outside...but I know you, Sango. I know what you want, what _you_ _need_."

She moved her arm away from his grasp and started her walk. She stopped only to glance back at Miroku, who was watching her leave.

"You don't know shit." She began her walk again. Not once bothering to look back at him.

Miroku looked around him. He was alone in the park. Kagome had left, Inuyasha left after her. Sango had left. He was alone now. He sat down, but then got up. He made his way home. It struck him as odd how everyone was able to walk to school. How everyone was strangely close to the school. Was it coincidence? Or is it fate? A small grin played on his face.

'The gods are too, too, kind...fate it is.'


	6. Girlfriends and Boyfriends

**Girlfriends and Boyfriends**

School was alright. It had been about two months now. Kagome had joined the cheerleading squad, Sango had joined soft-ball, Inuyasha and Miroku remained as bystanders. Soon, Kagome had made plenty of friends. She was beginning to be pretty popular as well. She and Inuyasha had made amends and were good friends, close friends, much to Miroku and Sango's delight.

Inuyasha decided to start driving, Sesshomaru letting him drive which ever car he wanted, except for any of the sports cars, that was until prom. Inuyasha and Miroku visited Sango's every game, and Kagome's every performance, which meant they went to plenty of sport's events. They didn't mind, Miroku got to see Sango, and even if Inuyasha wouldn't admit it, yet, he got to see Kagome.

The four friends hung out everyday, doing homework together, projects, everything. Inuyasha had even lightened up a bit, and smiled more often.

Kagome was in class, passing notes to Ayame. Ayame had joined the squad too. Kagome dropped a folded piece of paper next to Ayame's desk. Ayame had seen it and stepped on it, dragging it with her foot and retrieving it in the end. She unfolded it and read:

_Which one! Do you know how many black haired, blue eyed, guys there are in this school!_

Before Ayame could respond, the bell had rung. The glanced at each other and stood to put their stuff away and walk out.

Leaving the classroom, Kagome felt a hand on her shoulder and turn her around. She eyed the black haired, blue eyed…

'_Oh boy…'_

He smiled an amazing smile and stared into Kagome's eyes.

"Hey Kagome. I'm Kouga, remember me?"

How could Kagome forget, he was the captain of the cross-country and track team!

"Yeah. Cross and track, right?" Kouga chuckled handsomely and turned to her again.

"Yeah. What're you doing after tonight's game?" Kagome gulped, she could understand why Ayame was so interested in him.

"Tonight's game? Um…"

Kagome felt nervous, she looked around the hall and noticed Ayame, placing a book on her face, trying to make herself invisible. She mentally scowled and tried to think up of an excuse. Suddenly she felt an arm around her shoulder and noticed it was Inuyasha.

"She's hanging with us, wolf-boy." Kagome let out the breath she was holding.

"Yeah, sorry Kouga." Kouga scowled at Inuyasha, but smiled charmingly at Kagome.

"That's okay, Kagome. Maybe I could take you out some time…" He stared at Inuyasha, "Alone."

Kagome smiled nervously and walked Kouga to Ayame.

"Well, I'm busy. But I'm sure Ayame isn't!" She snatched the book and startled Ayame, giving her a dangerous look.

"Right, Ayame?" Ayame nodded her head nervously at Kouga. Kagome smiled and left.

"See you two later!"

She left Ayame with Kouga, walking with Inuyasha to lunch. Inuyasha held Kagome's books as they made their way to her locker.

"I don't like him, Kagome." Kagome just smiled.

"Okay, dad!" Inuyasha glared at Kagome.

"I'm serious!" Kagome waved him off.

"Well it's not like I'm dating him or anything." Inuyasha grinned.

"Good. I don't think I could hang with you if you did." Kagome turned to him in surprise.

"Are you saying you have to 'approve' of my boy-friends?" Inuyasha turned to her quickly.

"You don't have any." It was Kagome's turn to glare.

"Yeah but, I'm gonna want one!" Inuyasha looked confused.

"Why?"

Kagome could feel her herself growling. They got to her locker and Kagome put her things away. She shut her locker and they went to the cafeteria.

"Because, I would like it if someone told me I looked pretty every now and then." Inuyasha scoffed.

"Miroku does that already." She glared at him again.

"It's not the same thing! I would like it if someone could hug me, or even kiss me every now and then." Inuyasha looked like he was gonna hurl.

"That's it! We ain't watching no more chic flicks!" Kagome laughed and continued.

"I'm serious, though. Its kinda' fun, to have a boy-friend. I really wouldn't mind."

Inuyasha held the doors open for Kagome to walk in, then himself. All the while thinking about her comment.

'_Would she mind if I were her boy-friend? Would she want me?'_

He thought back to all the times they hung out with each other. If he really thought about it, they were always a pair. Once they had gone to play laser tag, Kagome was on his side. Every time they went to see a movie, she sat by him, whispering things she didn't like about the movie or what not. When they ate, she sat by him, laughing at his every funny attempt. They studied together more than once at her house, and he loved her scent every passing day.

'_She wouldn't mind having me around. She's with me more than half the time!'_

But he really enjoyed it when Kagome would ask him to help her with her back flips, or stretching. He could hold her all day now that he thought about it. He loved to watch her at the games. She looked so happy, cheering for the team, the crowd, always asking him if she looked okay in her uniform.

Inuyasha smiled as he heard her laugh at something Sango whispered to her. They had made it to the table and sat down immediately. Now Inuyasha couldn't stop staring at her. He watched as she smiled and giggled. He watched as she wrinkled her nose when she disagreed with some thing, or when she would pout angrily whenever he got the mathematical problem right before she did.

Miroku waved a hand at Inuyasha's face. "Hello? Earth to Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha snapped out of his daze and turned to Miroku. "What?" Miroku pointed to his tray.

"Are you gonna eat that or not?" Inuyasha looked down at his food, noticing he hadn't touched anything. He heard Kagome laugh and snatch a couple of his fries.

"Are you sick or something? You would've dodged my hand by now."

Inuyasha just glared at his friends and began eating his food. All the while, playing pranks on Kagome. She never got mad though, she would just laugh and play them back at him. One of the many reasons he liked about her.

School was over as night took the sky. Students and parents filled the bleachers, the band having their seats on their side of the stands, readying their instruments. Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango sat front row. Inuyasha and Sango had threatened it was Miroku's turn to sit and hold the spot in the bleachers, if not Sango and Inuyasha would beat him to a pulp!

Soon, the music started and out came the cheerleaders. They ran and did jumps, flips, cartwheels, everything and anything to get the crowd cheering. Inuyasha quickly noticed Kagome. He also noticed when she twirled, her skirt would flare and rise, showing her beautiful legs! Why hadn't he noticed THEM before?

Not to long after, the foot-ball players ran out, and the game begun. As Kagome cheered, she noticed Inuyasha was staring at her, she couldn't help but smile back at him. Only this time, every time she did a cheer, she was looking directly at his eyes, his eyes never leaving hers.

'_Why are we doing this? We're friends, right? It's normal…' _

Kagome brushed off the rising hope off her chest, though she didn't know why or what she was hoping for. She denied the upcoming feeling and continued her cheer.

The game was a success! They had won, and everyone was went wild. Their were groups going to celebrate, parents threatening their children to be home at a certain hour, it was great.

Kagome met up with her friends at the front of the school. Miroku and Inuyasha had snatched her pom-pom's and began mimicking the squad. Kagome and Sango had laughed their hearts content as they watched the display.

Miroku's stomach had grumbled aloud, causing everyone to chuckle.

"Can we go get some thing to eat now?"

They laughed as they wondered where to go. Inuyasha had brought one of the cars and opted he give them a ride. They did and when to a burger place, obviously never getting tired of eating burgers and fries.

After eating he dropped Sango and Miroku home, Kagome being next along the way to his house. He parked his car and walked her to her door.

There was note from her mother, saying she was with her grandfather at the other shrine across town, and Souta was staying at a friends house. Kagome grimaced.

'_What are the odds of that?'_

She didn't have her key, so she opted to go through the back door. Inuyasha had followed her, watching her walk from behind. Kagome had found the back door key under the mat and unlocked the door. She heard Inuyasha 'keh' behind her.

"What?"

"I can't believe you hide your key there." Kagome arched a brow.

"What's wrong with it?" Inuyasha scoffed.

"That's the easiest hiding spot. Anyone could figure that out." Kagome giggled and snuggled against Inuyasha, making him blush.

"Aw! You care about me!" Inuyasha shoved her gently, looking away.

"Shut-up, I do not." Kagome batted her eyes sarcastically.

"Look at me and tell me you don't." Inuyasha looked at her and just stared, causing Kagome to giggle.

"See! I knew it! Inuyasha cares about me!" She taunted him, making him blush.

"I do not! Get over yourself!" Kagome kept on, poking him in the ribs.

"Yes you do! Yes you do!" Inuyasha groaned.

"You're worse than my niece." Kagome stopped at glared.

"Hey!" He grinned at her.

"Only, she can act like an adult." Kagome scoffed and pushed him.

"Whatever, dog-boy." Inuyasha glared at her.

"Hey!" Kagome smiled, tapping her index finger on her chin.

"I guess Kouga is rubbing off on me. Maybe HE should be my boy-friend?" Inuyasha stilled, his eyes bulging out.

"You're not serious!" Kagome giggled and poked him in the chest.

"You're so gullible." Inuyasha crossed his arms angrily.

"That wasn't funny!" Kagome smiled and got closer.

"Why? Can't bear the thought?" Inuyasha arched a brow.

"What do I care?" Kagome smiled mischievously.

"Oh? Him touching me, holding me…kissing me-" Inuyasha was pulling his hair.

"Shut up! That's just gross!" Kagome placed her hands on her hips.

"You think I'm gross?" Inuyasha turned to her.

"What? No." Kagome turned her face.

"And here I thought that you cared about me." Inuyasha turned her around.

"I do! I just don't wanna see you with HIM!"

"Who would you want me to be with?"

"Nobody!" Kagome felt her rise of hope again. _'It's now or never.'_

"Then who should I be with?" Inuyasha kept rambling about, he couldn't stop.

"Me!"

They both stayed quiet, both staring into each other's eyes. Inuyasha cleared his throat and turned around.

"I gotta' go." Kagome put a hand to his shoulder.

"Wait! Don't leave yet." Inuyasha only side glanced.

"Why not?" Kagome blushed slightly.

"Cuz'…I don't want you to… yet."

Inuyasha turned around. They walked near the well house, sitting on a stone bench, trying to talk. Kagome began by sighing.

"Well? Aren't you going to say something?" Inuyasha had his arms crossed, looking somewhere else.

"Like what?" Kagome glanced around.

"I dunno, just…something." Inuyasha felt nervous.

"There's nothing to say." Kagome sighed, this was getting them nowhere.

"Well, then I guess you can go, if you want to." Thing is, Inuyasha didn't want to leave.

"Oh. Then…what time is your mom comin' home anyway?" Kagome blinked.

"I dunno. She didn't say." Inuyasha nodded.

"Well, I can't leave you…alone that is." Kagome smiled.

"I'd like that. Wanna stay outside, it's nice?" Inuyasha grinned.

"Yeah."

Before they knew it, they had begun talking. Kagome had spoke about Japan, how school was in St. Peter's. She didn't want to bring it up, but she had to know, what had happened to Inuyasha and his ex.

Inuyasha had explained that Kikyo, though he didn't say her name, had walked in on him in the back of the bleachers. He said that it was some kind of prank or trick, till this day, he didn't know. The girl who had started this, Yura, had told him Kikyou wanted to see him in the back of the bleachers.

Inuyasha had followed, and when he got there, Yura had pounced on him, grabbing his hands and holding them onto her body, kissing him. She had turned him around, making it difficult for him to push her off. Yura had obviously seen Kikyou arrive, and pushed Inuyasha away. She said, "I said get off me! You have a girl-friend!"

Inuyasha watched as she grabbed her stuff and stormed off. He turned and saw Kikyo standing there, watching him with un-shed tears. Before he could run up to her and explain, she had already began walking away, saying she would speak to him in the morning, at their meeting spot.

Inuyasha had decided to let her cool off. Even if it was after school, more than half the student body had found out and were immediately on Inuyasha's side. Kikyo wouldn't listen to anyone, and Yura had changed school the next day. He said that maybe fate set it all. The next morning, Kikyo had told him she received news that her family was moving when she got home.

"And that's that." Kagome looked like she was going to cry.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry." Inuyasha fake chuckled.

"Nothing to be sorry about. If she didn't want to believe me, then oh well."

Kagome just nodded her head. Inuyasha had to breathe and build up courage to ask his next question.

"Kagome…would you…" Kagome leaned in, waiting for him to finish.

"Would you…have believed me?" Kagome felt a wave of sorrow fall from her chest.

"Yes Inuyasha. I believe that when two people feel strongly for each other, they shouldn't give up on their first downfall."

Inuyasha grinned, feeling the happiness fill his chest. He looked at Kagome, her eyes held warmth and laughter, something he wanted now, as a girl-friend.

"You know, you're not like her. No matter what the guys and girls say at school." Kagome smiled gently.

"Really?" Inuyasha smirked at her.

"I mean, you kinda' look alike, but you're totally different people." Kagome smiled and giggled.

"I'm glad to hear that." One more question lingered in her mind.

"What was her name, though?" Inuyasha looked surprised.

"Her name? It was-"

They heard Kagome's mother exit the back door and yell for Kagome.

"Kagome! Come inside! You'll catch a cold!" Her mother noticed Inuyasha.

"Hello Inuyasha! You too young man! Both of you come in before you catch a cold!"

They laughed and waved as her mother walked inside. They got off her bench and walked.

"You coming in?" Inuyasha rubbed his neck.

"Nah, I better get home." Kagome smiled as they walked towards the front, walking closer to each other.

"Okay. Are you coming tomorrow?" Inuyasha blinked.

"Where?" Kagome shook her head.

"Sango's having a game tomorrow! Remember? Saturday?" Inuyasha's little light bulb finally clicked on.

"Ohh! Sango's game? Yeah, I remember." Kagome sighed and smiled.

"You have such a bad memory."

Inuyasha smiled dumbly, causing Kagome to laugh a little.

"Then I guess…I'll see you tomorrow?" Kagome smiled.

"Yeah."

"Want me to pick you up? I gotta get Miroku too."

"Okay."

As Kagome leaned her face to kiss Inuyasha on the cheek good-bye, Inuyasha turned. She felt his lips come into contact with hers.

They must've stayed like that for about…13 seconds, until he felt her inching away. He didn't want to end it, not just yet anyway.

He leaned in again, moving his lips unto hers more fully. He carefully placed his hand on her waist, feeling the fabric of her cheerleading uniform. He felt her move her arm, her hand resting on his chest. Gaining confidence, he placed his other hand on her back, pulling her closer to him.

Kagome immediately wrapped her arms around his neck, both of them intensifying the kiss. Their bodies were close together, Inuyasha's arms around her waist, her hands, beginning to cup his face.

Suddenly they heard the front door open and departed as fast as they could. Kagome's grandfather stood stunned.

"Kagome!" Kagome nervously fidgeted with her fingers.

"Y-yes grandpa?"

"Make SURE you take the cat out of the well house! He's leaving scratches all over the place!"

Both Inuyasha and Kagome let out a breath of relief, Kagome smiling.

"Okay grandpa."

Her grandfather eyed Inuyasha then shut the door. Inuyasha and Kagome began to laugh.

"Scared much, Kagome?" Kagome eyed him.

"You're one to talk!"

He laughed then grabbed Kagome's hand, pulling her closer to him. He gave her a nice kiss on the lips then looked into her eyes.

"See ya' tomorrow." Kagome was smiled, lightly blushing.

"Okay." She watched him walk to his car and get in.

He made a gesture for to go inside, or else he wouldn't leave. Kagome rolled her eyes and walked in her home, waving him good-bye and closing the door.

With that, Inuyasha drove off, grinning like he had just received a trophy award.


	7. Hidden Memories

The group went out for pizza. Sango's team had won, leaving them in a celebrating mood. Miroku and Sango had noticed that Inuyasha and Kagome were much closer now, even whispering and laughing at each other. Other than that, they were having a great time.

Kagome had taken off all her pepperoni's, wanting to eat them last. Inuyasha and Miroku had taken them before the blink of eye, making Kagome scowl at the both of them. They had just about finished eating now, Inuyasha buying an ice-cream cone for Kagome as an apology.

They went to Sango's so she could shower and change from her uniform, then they went to the mall, where they discovered the biggest secret about Kagome.

She loved candy, a little too much.

Kagome had just about downed a package of sour gummi bears, a package of chocolate covered nuts, and two oversized lollipops.

She had gotten pretty hyper too. They went to the game store, Kagome going wild on the games. She had pretty much beaten Inuyasha and Miroku, causing more guys to come and challenge her.

She ended, having beaten them all and was burning with energy. Deciding that going to the Arcade wasn't the best of ideas, they went back to Sango's. Sango had a nice home. She had a little brother named Kohaku, a loving mom, like Kagome's, whom she referred all of Sango's friends as her 'other' children, and a stern, but kind father. Sango had a trampoline, thinking that would be a better way to vent Kagome's hyper-activity.

Kagome was having the time of her life, making the rest of them want to join her, which they did. Having all four of them jump made it difficult for the girl's to jump. Miroku and Inuyasha, without consent from the girls, had a jumping contest. Not just any contest of course, they bet who would made the other girl jump higher. Sango and Kagome spent the day laughing nervously and screaming in mid-air as the boys chuckled dangerously, making them 'fly' above them.

Tired and hungry, they stopped their jumping game and sat on the grass for a break. Sango had brought out some water bottles and a few muchies for all of them to snack on. Miroku was staring at Sango with awe, in particularly, at her arms.

"Have I ever told you that I just love your arms?" Sango narrowed her eyes.

"More than once, lecher, more than once." Inuyasha nodded.

"Yeah Sango, you lift weights or something?" Sango smiled, grabbing her water.

"Every now and then, it helps with softball a lot." Miroku just scratched the back of his head.

"Seems to me like you're using it to try to defend yourself. Not like you'd have to or anything."

Sango had stopped drinking her water, bringing the bottle down and swallowing slowly. Kagome stared at Sango, watching as past memories filtered in her mind. Kagome stood up abruptly, cheery as ever.

"Hey um, I think I better go home now. Inuyasha?" He nodded and stood up with the rest of his friends.

They bid Sango good-bye and left in Inuyasha's car.

Inuyasha had dropped off Miroku first, wanting to ask Kagome something as he drove to her house.

Inuyasha glanced at Kagome from the corner of his eye, she was lip singing to one of the songs on the radio. He didn't want to interrupt her, but he lowered the music, causing Kagome to look at him.

"What's the deal with Sango?" Kagome blinked innocently.

"What do you mean?"

They had reached her house, Inuyasha parking on the curb. He took off his seatbelt and turned to Kagome, she looked a little nervous.

"You know what I mean." Kagome shook her head, nervously.

"No, I don't." Inuyasha scowled at her.

"Don't lie to me Kagome, not you." Kagome looked outside then towards her house.

"I think I have to go now." She undid her seatbelt and as soon as she grabbed the door handle, she felt Inuyasha's hand on her other hand, holding her.

"Something's wrong with her, and you know what it is."

Kagome kept her gaze on his hand, then to his face. Inuyasha kept his hand where it was.

"I'm her friend, Kagome. Not some punk who wants to hurt her." Kagome sighed in defeat.

"You don't know, do you? She never told you, any of you?" Inuyasha shook his head.

"Told us what?" Kagome leaned in her seat, feeling terrible.

"I don't wanna be the one to say anything. You'll look at her different."

"No I won't. C'mon Kagome, you supposedly know her better than anyone." Kagome groaned.

"I really don't wanna tell, I feel bad about it already." Inuyasha nodded and shifted in his seat.

"Alright, if you feel that way." Kagome knew he was disappointed.

"Listen, if you really wanna know, as a friend, you'll ask her about it." Inuyasha nodded.

"Yeah, I will." Kagome half smiled.

"She should be the one to tell you, not me." Inuyasha nodded and kept silent. Kagome nodded as well.

"Okay. Um, I'm gonna go. I'll see you later?" Inuyasha nodded, forcing a grin at her.

"Yeah." Kagome smiled sadly and walked out of the car.

Inuyasha watched as she walked towards her house. She opened the door and waved him goodbye before closing it. Seeing her door close, he drove off.

He arrived at his home, going straight to his room. He laid down on his bed and thought about the conversation he had with Kagome, wondering just what the hell had happened.

'_They were friend's way before me and Miroku. So they had to have been friend's since…?'_

Whatever he thought, he couldn't quite get it. No matter what he came up with, he couldn't grasp it. He'd have to ask Sango about it after all. But first, he wanted to get to Kagome first.

'_I'll give her a call tomorrow, see what she's doing.'_


	8. Steady

Kagome and Inuyasha walked to school together. It was awkward at first, she felt nervous when she met him outside her house. But all her worries had gone as quickly as they had come when he slipped his hand into hers. She couldn't contain her bright smile, happiness and excitement filling her heart. She couldn't believe that Inuyasha and her were a couple now! She felt great, better than ever!

They had talked the whole way over, never wanting leave each other's eyes. She would remember last night forever!

Kagome had gone on a short date with Inuyasha, being Sunday and all. She remembered when she arrived home, she ran to her room upstairs, trying to jump three stairs at a time. She had grabbed the phone and called Sango, both girls screaming with joy at the news.

_Inuyasha called her at about, seven o'clock, telling her if she wanted to go out with him._

"_You know, a short date, since we got school tomorrow." Kagome wanted to laugh out her butterflies._

"_Okay, let me just tell my mom." _

_He picked her up, shortly. _

_They had gone to go eat at a diner, which Kaome LOVED the chili-cheese-fries she had ordered as an appetizer, barely leaving Inuyasha any for him to eat off of. Later on, they had walked around a park, sitting on a merry-go-round. _

"_So, did you eat enough?" Kagome scoffed._

"_I didn't eat that much!" Inuyasha begged to differ._

"_Right. You ordered the same thing I did, AND had dessert." Kagome turned her head._

"_I told you I was hungry." Inuyasha chuckled, poking a finger at her stomach._

"_Keep eating like that and you won't fit in that cheer uniform." Kagome turned to him in slight anger._

"_Thanks, but I'm not fat!" Inuyasha laughed, keeping his finger at her stomach._

"_Like I said, soon you won't fit in your uniform." Kagome hit him on the shoulder._

"_You wouldn't talk to me if I was fat!" Inuyasha rubbed his shoulder, it hadn't hurt him at all._

"_No. Just means I won't take you out anymore." Kagome hit him again._

"_Inuyasha!" He kept laughing._

"_I'm kidding! It's a joke!" Kagome crossed her arms, looking the other way._

"_It's not funny!" _

_Inuyasha couldn't help but just stare at her. Her angry pouts were just…God! He liked her, he really liked her, a lot!_

"_You know I don't think you're fat." Kagome turned to him, her eyes narrowing._

"_Really? I dunno, I'm gonna have to go home and try on my uniform." Inuyasha chuckled._

"_Really. If anything you're far away from that." Kagome managed a small smile. _

"_Well, if you really think so." Inuyasha half grinned. _

_They sat in silence for just a minute, Inuyasha cleared his throat, wanting to say something. _

"_You know Kagome, I've been thinking." Kagome turned to him, excitement in her eyes._

"_What about?" Inuyasha kept his eyes on the stars above them._

"_About that whole, boy-friend thing." Kagome shook her head in anxiety._

"_Uh huh, what about it?" Inuyasha tapped his finger on his chin._

"_I think…" Kagome leaned in, waiting for him to finish._

"_You think?" He turned to her with a wide smile._

"_I think Kouga's pretty good for you, you should nab him." Kagome stared in slight shock._

"_Really…I…um…okay if…you feel that way." Inuyasha nudged her on the shoulder._

"_Really! Besides, he's a good guy, he'll take care of ya'!" Kagome sensed his game and grinned._

"_Know what? You're right. I should date Kouga." _

_He watched as she stood up, an unsettling feeling in his stomach as he watched the stars in her eyes._

"_I mean, we'd be a perfect match! The 'cute' couple, you know?" _

_Inuyasha nodded dumbly, half of him not believing what he was hearing from her._

"_He's an athelete, I'm a cheerleader, we'd be great! Besides, he's strong, and handsome, and charming, and oh! Did I mention he had the most bluest eyes ever!"_

_He watched with a crumpled heart as she babbled on about Mr. Perfect. _

'_What have I done!'_

_He stood up and placed his hands in his pockets, idly staring and hearing her keep talking. She turned to him, a huge smile on her face. She hugged him tight, thinking in the near future, she would hugging Kouga like this from now on._

"_Thank you Inuyasha! You're the best!" _

_Inuyasha pulled away from her and scowled. "I was kidding ya' know?" Kagome blinked._

"_Really?" Inuyasha tunred away and began walking away from her._

"_Yeah, but thanks for telling me how much you want Mr. Fucking Perfect! I ain't interested." _

_Kagome ran up to him. "I didn't know you were kidding Inuyasha, I'm sorry."_

"_Whatever." Kagome put her hands on her hips as they stopped._

"_Then why did you mention him to begin with?" Inuyasha looked at her in anger._

"_Cuz' you were supposed to say no, then I was gonna ask you to be my girl-friend, but just forget it! You got wolf-shit to think about!"_

_Kagome stared as he began to walk away again. She put her hands behind her back and smiled gently._

"_Don't like it when the prank's on you, huh?" Inuyasha stopped in his tracks and turned around._

"_What?" Kagome titled her head._

"_You heard me." Inuyasha shook his head._

"_Alright, I'm not following." Kagome advanced on him, walking slowly._

"_You knew I was waiting for you to ask me, instead you pulled a prank, and it backfired."_

_Inuyasha shook his head again, not really believing what she had said. _

"_You tellin' me you knew all along?" Kagome smiled._

"_You don't know who you're messing with, dog-boy."_

_He chuckled a bit, relief washing over his entire body. He leaned on a tree, staring at her._

"_Well, since you shoved it up my ass, the offer still stands." Kagome turned._

"_I dunno, I'll have to think about it." Inuyasha walked up to her at once._

"_What's there to think about!" Kagome turned away from him._

"_I dunno. How will I know you won't keep pulling these pranks on me?" _

"_I won't." Kagome stared at him, wondering._

"_So then you won't care if I don't fit in my cheer uniform anymore?" Inuyasha looked away._

"_Well, I don't know about that one…" She pushed him back._

"_Inuyasha!" He laughed and grabbed her, pulling her into a hug. _

"_I'm kidding. Though, I'll give you extra points if you wear that just for me." _

_Kagome giggled and placed her hands around his neck, looking up at him. _

"_Well…maybe…that can be arranged." Inuyasha's ears perked up with excitement._

"_Really!" Kagome grimaced at him._

"_Are you crazy? No!" _

_Inuyasha chuckled and leaned down to give her a kiss, Kagome meeting him half way. _

Kagome couldn't help but think about last night all day. The nice stares she and Inuyasha had gotten in school were a good sign to her, meaning they weren't confusing her with the 'other one'. Kagome concluded that the other students never would again.

Gym class came about, and Kagome stretched with Ayame. They had been giggling the whole time. Kagome didn't mean to brag, but could she help it if she was happy? Soon, their coach, Ms. Giddson, announced that they had some yell-leader tryout's during the weekend, and found about six good guys. She had also announced that they had gotten a new trainer, to help out during stretches and such.

Miroku and Inuyasha were sitting on the bleachers, not wanting to play any kind of sport today. Sango was on the track, doing sprints with her team, while Kagome was in the middle of the field, practicing with the squad. They decided to get closer, to look at them both. They sat front row on the bleachers, Sango jogging up to them, huffing.

"Hey guys!" Miroku was in awe once more, watching the sweat drip down her neck to her heaving chest. Inuyasha watched with interest as the squad began to clap their hands.

"What's goin' on over there?" Sango looked then back to Inuyasha.

"Them? They just got yell-leader's, and apparently a new trainer."

"Yell-leaders? What the hell for?" Miroku sighed dreamingly.

"So they can _help_ pick up the girls. You know?"

Inuyasha didn't like that one bit, he wouldn't to see Kagome being lifted up buy some other guy, much less holding her by the ass. He sat back and grumbled. Sango laughed and leaned on the rail.

"It's okay Inuyasha, she'll be fine. They won't have the advantage of touching her ALL over. Besides, once they learn that you're her boy-friend, I'm pretty sure they'll back off."

Inuyasha squinted his eyes, trying to get a good look at Kagome, and the guy behind her.

Kagome was stretched her arms, when a yell leader came behind her.

"Hey, I'm Danny." Kagome turned and shook his hand.

"Hi, Kagome."

"Want me to help you stretch?" Kagome smiled.

"Sure. I need help with touching my toes, I can't place my palms on the ground."

"Sure."

He went behind Kagome, she slowly bent over. He placed his hands on her back and pushed lightly.

"There?" Kagome grunted.

"A little more."

Kagome began to breath, trying to focus on the ground. Suddenly she felt his hands disappear from her back, and saw a pair of shoes in front of her.

"Hey! You didn't finish." She got up slowly and whirled around, not bothering to look at the person in front of her.

"Danny!" She placed her hands on her hips and turned. She gasped and jumped, Inuyasha was right in front of her, staring.

"You scared the crap out of me!" He didn't move a muscle, Kagome smiling.

"What are you doing here Inuyasha?"

He led her away from the squad. Once they were a good space away, he gently, trying not to lose his temper, spoke to her.

"What were you doing?" Kagome tilted her head in confusion.

"I was stretching." Inuyasha felt his face hot.

"Who was that?" Kagome smiled.

"That was Danny! He's one of the new yell-leaders." He was gonna lose it.

"Why was he behind you like…why was he!" Kagome blinked.

"He was helping me stretch, that's what we do, we help each other stretch."

"Like that? For how long!" Kagome pondered for only a moment.

"I dunno. Until they quit, or…till' school's over?" Inuyasha was growling.

"I don't wanna see HIM or any other guy touching you!" Kagome grimaced.

"What? You're not serious, are you?" Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at her.

"Did I stutter?" Kagome stood shell shocked.

"Inuyasha! I can't-"

They saw Kagome's coach walking towards them, not looking too happy.

"Do you have a good reason talking to your friend here, Kagome?" Kagome smiled nervously.

"Um, he was just leaving Ms. Giddson." She nodded her head.

"See that he does. I won't have you leaving the squad for talking with your friends."

Kagome nodded and apologized quickly, turning to Inuyasha in anger.

"Now look! You almost got me in trouble!" Inuyasha turned his head.

"Keh! At least no one's touching you." Kagome wanted to choke him, badly.

"Inuyasha, I can't avoid the yell leaders, its their job."

"They paying them or what?" She scowled.

"You know what I mean."

They heard her coach yell at Kagome. "Higurashi! Two laps!"

Kagome gasped and gave Inuyasha a dangerous look. Ayame came running to her side.

"C'mon Kagome, I'll run 'em with you."

Kagome thanked Ayame as they left the field, Inuyasha had began to walk back to the bleachers.

Lunch came around and the gang met up. Kagome wasn't talking to Inuyasha, she thought it better to ignore him for the time being. Sango eyed the couple, Miroku noticing the tense of them too.

"What's up with you two?" Kagome glared at Inuyasha, then turned to Miroku.

"Because of HIM, I had to run two laps. Then I was this close to spraining my ankle!" Sango wondered.

"How is your ankle any of his fault?" Kagome sighed.

"I need to stretch my legs, every part of them! No one wanted to touch me after Danny told them how mean Inuyasha looked!"

Inuyasha scoffed, looking the other way.

"That'll show 'em!" Kagome was growling as she stood up.

"Forget this! I'm not hungry, I'll catch you guys later." She glanced at Inuyasha.

"Maybe _Kouga_ can help me stretch, he's not afraid of you!" Inuyasha narrowed his eyes.

"Don't push it, baby!" Kagome smiled sarcastically.

"Oh, believe me, I'm FAR from pushing it. I'm just warming up!"

She left and dumped her tray, quickly walking out of the cafeteria. Inuyasha could feel his hands grip the table.

"Damn." He looked to find a pair of eyes staring at him. "What?"

Sango shook her head and ate in silence. Miroku just merely smiled.

"You guys are gonna last a lifetime! I can tell."

Inuyasha didn't feel like eating anything right now, he stood up and walked off, intending to find Kagome.

He had found her in the library. She was in the far back, reading some book, he didn't know. He walked up behind her, trying to surprise her.

"Go away. I don't wanna talk to you right now."

He flinched. _'How'd she know it was me?' _As if reading his mind, she spoke.

"They didn't teach me how be a miko for nothing."

Inuyasha sighed and hugged her from behind, wrapping his arms around her neck.

"Who's 'they'?" Kagome grumbled.

"When I was in Japan." Inuyasha kissed her temple and looked at her book.

"Whatcha' reading?" Kagome knew his game.

"Shakespeare's: Othello." Inuyasha hugged her tighter, then placed his chin on her head.

"What's it about?"

"It's about a man who gets so jealous he kills the woman he loves." Inuyasha grimaced.

"W-Why did he do that?" Kagome shifted out of his embrace.

"Cuz', he didn't want anyone touching her." Inuyasha sat down beside her.

"Point taken." Kagome kept reading.

"I should hope so." He leaned his arms on the table.

"I'm sorry, Kagome." Kagome glanced at him.

"Are you really?" He nodded.

"So I'm serious, sue me." Kagome looked at him boringly.

"You're far away from serious, Inuyasha. You're jealous." Inuyasha half smiled.

"Yeah, that too." Kagome put her book down, sighing as she rubbed her arms.

"You can't go around threatening people not to touch me. It's wrong." Inuyasha crossed his arms.

"I can't help it." Kagome smiled gently and scooted closer to him.

"Why are you jealous anyway? It's not like someone's gonna kidnap me away from you." He put his arm around her, pulling her closer to him.

"How do I know that?" Kagome silently giggled, wraping her arm around his waist.

"If it comes to that, I'll scream for you." Inuyasha sighed.

"I guess that would be okay." Kagome looked up at him.

"Besides, I'm with you more than half the time, they wouldn't dare." Inuyasha smiled.

"Bet your ass they won't." Kagome giggled and snuggled closer.

They must've stayed like that for the rest of the lunch hour, till the bell rang for the next set of classes, of course.


	9. Hidden Memories Revealed

"You ready yet?" Kagome stumbled out of the dressing stall and glared at Inuyasha.

"How can I decide what I want when you keep rushing me!" Inuyasha scoffed.

"Keh! Don't see why you have to shop so much." Kagome rolled her eyes as she hung the blouse on a near clothes rack.

"This is _only_ the second store we've been too." Inuyasha glared at her.

"How many fuckin' stores do you plan on going to?" Kagome smiled brightly.

"Just a couple. Besides, you wanted to come, remember?" Inuyasha stood up, grabbing her hand and leading her out the 'girly' store.

"Come on, we're leaving."

Kagome groaned as she let him drag her out. They walked around the crowded mall for a couple of minutes before she heard Inuyasha begin to growl.

"What's wrong now?" He didn't glance at her, instead he kept looking forward, eyeing the walking people.

"It's too fucking crowded!"

Kagome let his hand go and walked in front of him. Inuyasha stayed stunned for a bit then stomped over to her.

"What the hell are you doing! Leaving me behind?"

Kagome kept walking till she noticed they were by the food court. _'Jack pot!' _She sat down on a white table and looked up to Inuyasha.

"You're obviously tired and I'm starting to get hungry." Inuyasha glanced at the small restaurants, giving her a bored expression in the end.

"You wanna eat here?" Kagome smiled.

"Can I have a strawberry smoothie?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he walked away grumbling into the crowd. Kagome smiled to herself.

'_He really hates the mall…'_

She set her purse and elbows on the table, bringing her hands together under her chin. She glanced down, staring at the table.

'_He's probably fuming cuz' there's no Ramen here.'_

She sighed as she brought her gaze to the passing people. Out of nowhere, a couple of guys sat her table, eyeing her with interest. One sat next to her, the other across from him, and another directly across from her.

"Hey Kagome, long time no see?" Kagome knew him, the one sitting directly across from her. She frowned as his buddies drew closer to her.

"What do YOU want?"

The black haired, brown eyed, eighteen year old chuckled at her. Kagome soon realized that he hadn't changed at all.

'_Asshole…'_

"How long has it been? Two years?" Kagome scowled as she lowered her gaze down at the table, not wanting to look at his face.

"What do you want. Takemaru?" He chuckled again, bringing his hands together on top of the table.

"What's wrong with wanting to talk to an old friend?" Kagome didn't like his tone of voice, it was too…smooth, calm, friendly. She didn't like it, at all.

"I think you should leave." Takemaru noticed her getting stiff, which only made him want to stay where he was.

"Kagome…" He leaned on the table, getting close to her. "I just wanna talk."

Kagome suddenly felt his hand over hers, his thumb caressing her hand.

"Tell me Kagome, you have a boy-friend?"

Kagome quickly stood from her chair, her eyes blazing fire at him. "Don't touch me!"

Takemaru stood up slowly, his grin turning into a smile. His buddies stood up too, eyeing her.

"Kagome, I-"

"Who the fuck are _you_?" All eyes turned to Inuyasha, standing about five feet from them.

Kagome had never felt more relieved in her life. She walked to Inuyasha's side, hugging his arm for comfort. She glanced at Inuyasha, talking to him practically in a whisper.

"Let's just go." She tried to tug on his arm, but he wouldn't budge. His eyes never leaving Takemaru's.

"Who the fuck is he, Kagome?" Takemaru chuckled, placing his hands in his pockets.

"This your boy-friend, Kagome?" The guys behind him snickered at Inuyasha, which only made the situation worse. Kagome tugged harder on Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha please…" She glared at Takemaru, "He's not _worth_ it."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at the four humans before huffing and turning around, Kagome following closely behind him.

"Oh, and Kagome!" The couple stopped, Kagome gripping Inuyasha's arm as she felt his body stiffen and his throat producing a threatening growl.

"Tell Sango I said hi." Kagome turned to him in an instant, gritting her teeth as the four guys laughed out loud and walked in the opposite direction.

* * *

Kagome shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Inuyasha was driving in silent anger. The radio was too low, the music barely reaching her ears. She sighed quietly.

"Are you mad at me?" Inuyasha's scowl deepened, refusing to answer her. Kagome moved her gaze to her lap.

"Will you talk to me?" She heard him grip the wheel, almost afraid that he'd break it any second. But staying silent wouldn't help anything, and she was beginning to get fed up with his attitude.

"Why are you mad at me? I didn't do anything!"

In short seconds, he parked by the curb of the sidewalk, at her house. He turned off the engine and unbuckled his seat belt, crossing his arms and staring out the window. Kagome unbuckled her seat belt and leaned further in her seat.

"Inuyasha…" He turned to look at her, his glower making her wince.

"What the FUCK was that about?" Kagome fidgeted with her fingers, gazing down at her nervous hands.

"I dunno." She heard him sigh in anger and hit the stirring wheel with his hand, making her flinch.

"Who was that!" Kagome sighed before answering, her voice just above a whisper.

"Takemaru..." Inuyasha leaned his elbow on the window frame, trying to hold in his anger…it didn't work.

"If he knows Sango, then why the HELL is he talking to you! Damn it, Kagome!"

Kagome was on the brink of tears, the hurt in her heart was making her ache. She didn't like his words, nor the way he was talking to her. She turned to him and burst.

"For your information, he was the one who hurt Sango!"

Before he could register her statement, she opened the door and bolted out of the car, slamming the door as she ran towards her house.

"Damn it…"

He quickly got out of his car and caught up with her, just above the steps of the shrine.

"Kagome, wait!"

He managed to get in front of her and took hold of her shoulders.

"What happened?" Kagome kept her head low, knowing that he knew she was weeping.

"I don't wanna talk about it." He nodded, then pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry…I didn't know." Kagome slowly hugged him back, feeling him kiss the top of her head.

* * *

Inuyasha sat on the ground next to Kagome, watching her nibble on a rice cake. He leaned against the God Tree, staring up at the leaves for awhile before bringing his gaze back on Kagome.

"Feel better?" Kagome nodded slowly.

"Yeah."

He nodded then turned his attention elsewhere, waiting for her to start talking.

"He's from my old school…from St. Peter's." He turned to her in mild surprise.

"So what's he got to do with Sango?" Kagome winced at the memory beginning to form in her head.

"Sango…used to go there, before Shikon." Inuyasha rose his eyebrows.

"Really?" Kagome nodded, bringing her knees up, her chin resting on them.

"Yeah, we both met there our freshman year." Inuyasha nodded.

"So when does this asshole come into place?" Kagome frowned sadly.

"We were sophomores then, and Takemaru was the most popular guy in school, he knew everybody, even the juniors and seniors."

Why was Inuyasha not surprised? He kept silent, nodding only once to let her continue.

"Well, rumor had it that he liked athletic girls, and he wanted Sango." She sighed as she continued.

"So, they dated and all that, Sango told me everything. And I mean everything!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"_REALLY?_" Kagome giggled at his sarcastic tone.

"Anyways, one night…Sango called me. She was crying and asking if she could come over. She came over and…"

Inuyasha noticed her reluctance and leaned against her, letting her know it was okay to tell him anything. Kagome took a silent breath and tried to continue.

"She said…he…tried to…" Inuyasha leaned back, his mind going hay-wire.

"That sick little fuck!" Kagome quickly turned to him and hugged his waist tightly, weeping onto his chest.

"I didn't know what to tell her! She didn't want anyone to know! By the time we got to school the next day, he had told everyone she was easy and…"

She couldn't finish, her crying took the best of her, making her sob into his chest. Inuyasha embraced her, half of him not able to believe what Kagome had said.

"She didn't tell anyone?" Kagome shook her head.

"She didn't want to. Instead, she asked her dad to change her schools…and that was it. I finished my year there, and I wanted to come too, but I my grandpa told me I had to go to Japan for a while. My mom said I could go with Sango when I came back."

Inuyasha nodded, he couldn't shake the anger that rose above his heart. Right now, all he wanted to do was find that little shit and beat him senseless!

"Just please, Inuyasha. Don't give her any looks, or she'll know I told you." He glanced down at her.

"What's wrong with that, we're all friends anyway. And I should beat the shit outa' him for doing that!"

Kagome leaned off him, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Sango doesn't want anyone to know, not even you or Miroku. She'd kill me!" She rubbed her arms with her hands.

"And I already feel bad as it is. I shouldn't have told you." Inuyasha grabbed her chin and turned her gently to him, staring at her straight in the eyes.

"No Kagome, you both did wrong. You should've told someone." Kagome nodded sadly.

"I know. I tried to convince her, but she didn't want to. She didn't want people giving her…pity looks."

Inuyasha shook his head. Why hadn't they said anything? Why would Sango just…

He shook his head out of anger, not understanding how stupid Sango could be.

Kagome stood up, wiping her bottom of any dirt she might have. Inuyasha stood up, wiping himself as well.

He walked her to her back door, his arm around her shoulder. They reached the door and Kagome looked at him.

"Please don't tell anyone. She's my best friend and…" Inuyasha nodded before she could finish.

"Yeah, I get it. Can't say I agree with you, though." Kagome glanced away.

"I know."

She reached up to him, her hand cupping his face as she kissed his lips. Inuyasha placed his hand on her hip, kissing her back.

She ended the kiss and half smiled.

"I'll see you later, okay? I'm gonna go call Sango and tell her I saw HIM at the mall." Inuyasha nodded.

"Alright, call you later." Kagome nodded.

They met for a quick peck on the lips. Inuyasha let her go inside then walked himself out from her backyard and towards his car out front. He passed the '_certain_' spot, the one that he thought he could never forget. The spot where '_SHE_' had dumped him.

To his small surprise, he didn't think twice about it. He shrugged the old memory away and walked to his car.


	10. Life Goes On

Kagome and Sango were seen walking together in the hallway. They were laughing about God knows what, walking over to meet the guys in the cafeteria.

Kagome and Sango had a good talk about two weeks ago, about past mistakes. Sango had reassured Kagome that it was well in the past, saying to keep it where it belonged. Kagome then tried another antic, trying to hook Sango and Miroku together.

"C'mon, admit it! You think he's cute!" Sango giggled and playfully hit Kagome on her arm.

"Fine! He's cute, but that's it!" Kagome laughed as she walked with her best friend.

"You know he's more than cute. Okay, would you ever give him a chance?" Sango laughed aloud, holding her stomach.

"Ha! That's a good one. No!" Kagome shook her head.

"Why not? He's a nice guy." Sango shook her head in return.

"Sure he's nice…nice to my _Ass_!" Both girls erupted in laughter.

"Sango! C'mon, I mean it. You would _never_ give him a chance?" Sango sighed.

"Not unless he was serious." Kagome didn't understand.

"Serious? You want Miroku to be _serious_?" Sango giggled.

"See! That's the thing, he can never be serious. He's always goofing off." Kagome giggled.

"He goofs off cuz' he knows it makes you laugh. C'mon, give him a try." Sango eyed her friend.

"Why are you so interested in hooking us up?" Kagome smiled.

"Cuz'! You said it yourself, you're done with the past. I think it's time you date someone." Sango shook her head, unsure of herself.

"I dunno Kagome, I don't think it's a good idea." Kagome hugged her friend.

"C'mon Sango! For me? Besides, we can double-date and all that fun stuff!" Sango sighed.

"Fine. I'll give the lecher ONE chance. If he screws it up then that's it!"

Sango had to steady herself as Kagome was too busy hugging her and jumping up and down in happiness.

Reaching the cafeteria, they got their food and sat with Inuyasha and Miroku, who were already waiting for them at a table. Kagome sat next to Inuyasha while Sango sat opposite of Kagome, making her sit next to Miroku.

Their conversation was light as they ate and wondered what they were doing for the new year to come. Sango was looking around when she spotted a friend of theirs sitting on a table not to far away from them.

"Hey Kagome, check out the lovebirds."

Kagome looked around and noticed Ayame sitting on Kouga's lap, playing with his bangs as he caressed her knee with his hand. Kagome went back to her friends and sighed.

"See, I'm good at this stuff! I set them together." Kagome felt Inuyasha snake his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Keh! That's cuz' I told him you were off limits." Kagome giggled as Inuyasha made way to nibble on her neck, Sango and Miroku staring with obvious boredom.

"They're so into each other they don't even notice us." Sango giggled.

"Aww, is Miroku jealous of Inuyasha's attention to Kagome?" Miroku frowned at Sango, making her laugh.

"No!" Sango turned around, leaning her back against the table.

"Give it a rest, Miroku. Leave them alone." Miroku turned around as well.

"I'm not jealous!" Sango giggled.

"Sure, right."

* * *

Things seemed to go normal the rest of the day. After school, Miroku and Inuyasha were leaning against his car, waiting for the girls to re-emerge from their practice.

"So I guess things are going pretty good with you and Kagome?" Inuyasha smirked at his friend.

"Heh, jealous?" Miroku frowned, throwing his arms in the air.

"Why is everyone telling me that today!" Inuyasha laughed.

"Don't worry buddy, you'll get you're chance." Miroku looked towards the school.

"Yeah, but not if Sango keeps pushing me off." Inuyasha patted Miroku on his back.

"Maybe, if you give up being a lecher for awhile, she will." Miroku smirked as he wiggled his fingers in plain view.

"I can't help it! My hands end up having a mind of their own." Inuyasha chuckled.

"Try telling her that next time you grab her ass." Miroku chuckled.

"I suppose I could lay off for a while, then maybe she'd give me a date." Inuyasha nodded.

"I think she'd go for it. Besides, Kagome's been talking to her." Miroku's face beamed.

"Is she? What'd she say!" Inuyasha laughed, holding his hands up in defense.

"Down! She doesn't tell me anything." Miroku's shoulders slumped.

"Damn…"

Inuyasha continued to laugh at Miroku while the girls exited the school building.

* * *

Kagome pointed to Miroku.

"C'mon, will you do it?" Sango eyed her best friend over the years.

"I'm not saying I'll be his girlfriend…but I'll give him a shot." Kagome smiled as they walked over to them.

Miroku was walking Sango home. Having decided to leave Kagome and Inuyasha to drive off to be alone, the other friends walked home.

"Think you'll pass Math?" Miroku shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure. Inuyasha and Kagome have the class before I do, so they'll tell me what's on the test." Sango raised a brow.

"You know Kagome doesn't like to give answers." Miroku smirked at Sango.

"She doesn't, but Inuyasha won't mind." Sango giggled.

"Exactly how long have you known Inuyasha?" Miroku scratched the back of his head.

"I dunno, too long. We've been friends since we were kids." Sango smiled.

"Isn't that cute? Since you were little?" Miroku half smiled.

"Yeah. What about you and Kagome?" Sango sighed.

"I met Kagome in high school. From then on, we were best friends, until she left for Japan and I was transferred." Miroku rose his eyebrows.

"Why were you transferred?" Sango sighed and smiled.

"I didn't like it at the other school anymore. Too many stuck up's." Miroku nodded, feeling that wasn't the real reason.

"You know Sango, I'm your friend, you can tell me anything." Sango eyed him then giggled.

"Since when did you get so '_touchy_'?" Miroku frowned.

"It's not _touchy_, it's called being a friend."

Miroku stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked ahead, leaving Sango behind. Sango felt guilty for making him feel bad and trotted up to him.

"Hey, I didn't mean it like that." Miroku glanced at her, his face a grimace.

"Really? Cuz' it sounded a lot like that." Sango sighed.

"I'm sorry. I really am. It's just, I'm used to seeing you act-" Miroku gave her a cold stare before turning around.

"Like a moron? Forget it Sango." Sango felt like her heart had plunged in her stomach.

"Miroku, you're not listening." He turned back and stared hard at her.

"Tell me then." Sango hugged her arms and glanced away.

"It's just…it's not easy for me to trust anybody. Kagome's the only one I can trust. And it's hard for me to trust…a guy." Miroku nodded.

"You got something against the male species?" Sango sighed.

"Kind of…it was a long time ago, and I really don't like talking about it." Miroku nodded and sighed.

"Sango, not _all_ of us are like that. It's assholes like _them_ that give us a bad rep." Sango eyed him.

"_Really_? Then why do you grope girls all the time?" Miroku brought his hands up in defense.

"Okay! If it bothers that much…I won't do it." Sango glared at him, disbelieving his statement.

"You'd just…give it up, like that?" Miroku nodded.

"It's not like it's gonna _kill_ me. Besides, I don't mind giving it a rest." Sango blinked.

"Really? You won't grope other girls anymore?" Miroku half smiled.

"Nope…but you might be an exception." Sango glared at him, making Miroku interrupt whatever it was she was going to say.

"I'm kidding! I'm only kidding!"

Sango and he walked to her house, reaching her front door in no time. Sango turned to Miroku, her hand on the front door.

"So, you're serious then. No more groping." Miroku placed his hands in his pockets.

"If that's what you want." Sango eyed him then glared.

"Fine, what's in it for you?" Miroku chuckled and glanced away.

"Nothing…maybe just _one_ thing." Sango felt like the whole conversation with him was a waste.

"Alright, what is it Lecher?" Miroku glanced at Sango, his eyes staring at her intently through his ruffled bangs.

"Nothing. I just want you to give me a chance." Sango felt her face blush red, feeling her heart pump faster.

"R-really?" Miroku nodded, then turned around the leave.

"Sure, what did you think I wanted?"

Sango put her hands to face as he began to walk away. Miroku waved to her from a short distance.

"See ya' tomorrow, Sango!" Sango waved her hand slowly, the redness still on her face.

"Yeah…tomorrow."

Sango walked in her home and closed the front door, leaning against it.

'_Maybe Kagome was right.'_

Sango recalled how Miroku hadn't tried to grope her as they walked, and how all he wanted was a chance, from her.

'_He's more than cute…'_

Smiling, Sango went upstairs to her room, humming happily.

* * *

Kagome was sitting atop of the trunk of Inuyasha's car. Inuyasha eyed her, while she stared at the stars above.

"What are you thinking about now?" Kagome sighed dreamingly and looked at Inuyasha.

"Nothing. Just wondering if Miroku played his cards right." Inuyasha scoffed.

"Don't have to worry about that. He can play his cards pretty good, trust me." Kagome giggled.

"You think so?" Inuyasha smirked at her.

"I _know_ so."

She laughed as he came between her legs and hugged her waist, Kagome wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Think they'll hook up soon?" She heard him sigh.

"Give'em time, will ya'?" Kagome giggled as she hugged him tighter.

"I hope so, they'd make such a _cute_ couple." She heard him sigh again and look up at her.

"Can we talk about something else?"

Kagome giggled as he reached up to kiss her, she bent lower to reach him half way. She loved how soft his lips were, she didn't think she would ever tire of kissing him.

Inuyasha ran his tongue on her bottom lip, making her open her mouth just a little more. He carefully slid his tongue inside her mouth, feeling her tongue encircle his in the end. His fangs grazed her lips, feeling her skin tremble and grow with goose-bumps. Kagome ran her hands through his hair, clenching it gently as they intensified their kiss. Inuyasha placed his hands on her hips, sliding her closer to him, feeling her legs open wider to hug his waist.

Their kiss became fierce, stronger. His clawed hands gripped her hips tighter, wanting her closer to him, as much as possible. Kagome pulled herself to him, her hands tangled in his hair as she felt her body grow warm.

Inuyasha could sense it off her body, her growing need for him was getting stronger as they fastened their kiss to each other. He could feel her legs around his waist, rubbing slowly against his body.

A slam was heard and the couple quickly separated their kiss and looked over to see what had caused the sound. They noticed a ball had hit the car's tire and a little boy had run up to retrieve it.

"Sorry Mister!" Inuyasha bared his fangs as the little kid quickly ran off with the ball to his friends across the street. Kagome tilted her head.

"What are they doing playing with a ball at night?" Inuyasha scoffed.

"Keh! Beats me."

They heard the front door open to Kagome's house. Both turning to see who it was, it was her grandfather.

"Kagome! Do you know what time it is!" He shut the door, expecting her run inside quickly.

Kagome glanced at her wrist watch.

"Ten thirty already? Wow." Inuyasha glanced at his watch too.

"Damn. Time went by."

Kagome giggled as she got off his car, Inuyasha slipping his hand into hers as they walked to her doorstep.

"Nice _conversation_." Inuyasha smirked.

"No shit." They laughed as they got to her front door, Inuyasha's hands firmly on her waist.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Maybe then Sango can tell me something." Inuyasha sighed.

"Yeah, there's no telling how the Lecher handled it." Kagome giggled.

He reached down to give her a quick kiss, Kagome meeting him a little half way. What was supposed to be a quick kiss, turned slow, then intense. Before things got out of hand _again_, they could hear Souta running up and down the stairs, telling his mother he couldn't find Buyo.

They parted, Kagome leaning against his chest while Inuyasha dug his nose in her hair, both taking a breath to relax themselves.

"If we keep this up, I'm never going inside." Inuyasha chuckled.

"Why would I want you to?" Kagome laughed and playfully hit in his chest.

"I'll see you tomorrow, 'kay?" Inuyasha nodded.

He reached down to give her _another_ quick kiss, but was kissed on his cheek by Kagome. She laughed at his disappointed frown and walked inside.

Inuyasha shook his head and walked to his car. Once inside he turned the engine on and drove off home. On his way home, he thought about what she had said.

"_If we keep this up, I'm never going inside." Inuyasha chuckled. _

"_Why would I want you to?" Kagome laughed and playfully hit in his chest._

He sighed as he passed the gates to his grand home and drove the car to the garage.

'_She's right…at the rate we're goin' I'll never want her to leave.'_

He grinned like the devil and exited the car, remembering how intense their kiss had turned out. He also wondered what would of happened if they hadn't been interrupted by that stupid ball. They were so into their kiss that he figured neither was willing to let the other go.

He walked inside his home and went directly to his room, sighing as he got in and closed the door.

He took a quick shower and got into some boxers. He got into bed and just stared around the darkened room. He turned over deciding that he better get some sleep. He looked at how much space his bed had and sat up.

He could practically picture Kagome sleeping next to him, the cover landing just below her naked shoulders, hiding her precious body from view.

Inuyasha shook his head and laid back down, thinking that if he didn't sleep now, he wouldn't get any sleep at all.


	11. Guilt Trips

Kagome giggled with Ayame in the girls' locker room, both girls sitting across from one another on a bench in between lockers.

"I know it's bad! So bad!" Kagome giggled frantically, a light blush staining her cheeks.

"No it isn't!" Ayame sighed as she tied the hair band on her head, making a pigtail.

"Yes it is! I mean, it's only been about two months and a half and I feel…" Kagome made gestures with her hand.

"You feel…?" Ayame blushed and giggled as she placed her hands on her warm cheeks.

"Oh God! I think I love him!" Kagome squealed in delight towards her friend.

"That's great! I mean, c'mon, some people fall in love in _days_." Ayame chuckled.

"Yeah, in the _Movies_!" Both girls laughed once more.

"So, are you gonna tell him?" Ayame was glancing about, her hands working on the second pigtail on the other side of her head.

"I don't know. I didn't want to rush into things, you know?" Kagome nodded, brushing her hair.

"Yeah, but who knows, he might feel the same way." Ayame blinked.

"How do you know?" Kagome smiled warmly.

"I've seen you guys together, you look like you're both in love." Ayame smirked.

"I've seen you too, you know!" Kagome hit her friend playfully on the shoulder.

"We're talking about you and Kouga, not me!" Ayame giggled then quickly glanced around to see if they were alone while everyone else was taking a shower.

"Can I tell you something?" Kagome waved her off.

"Yeah, why?" Ayame looked a little serious, and Kagome felt like she had to really pay attention to whatever she was about to tell her.

"Kouga and I kiss all the time, and…I feel like I can't get enough of him. We study at each other's house and stuff, and when we're done, we just kind of…kiss." Kagome nodded, not really sure what the problem was.

"Okay, so what's wrong with that? Inuyasha and I kiss all the time." Ayame sighed and leaned in closer, trying to keep the conversation private.

"Haven't you ever felt…like you wanted to be closer? I mean, _real_ close." Kagome tried not to blush and smiled.

"Well, yeah, sometimes." Ayame nodded as she continued.

"The past few couple of times, after we've studied…well…" Kagome leaned in, anxiety wanting to take over her.

"What?" Ayame sighed as she felt her cheeks rush with redness and heat.

"We started making out on my bed and…" Kagome's eyes widened.

"Uh-huh…" Ayame glanced away, trying to take control of her blush.

"We kinda' laid down and almost…" Kagome sucked in a breath.

"You _almost_?" Ayame nodded quickly.

"Yeah, but we stopped. Well, _he_ stopped." Kagome shook her head.

"_He_ did? Wow." Ayame lazily grinned.

"Yeah. Thing is, I don't think I would've stopped. But since then, every time we make-out, things get real intense, like we _need_ to have sex or something."

"Oh…wow…" Ayame shook her head.

"Don't say that! Say something else." Kagome shook her head and held up her hands in defeat.

"What do you want me to say?" Ayame glanced to the floor, then back to Kagome.

"Have you ever…felt like that…with Inuyasha?" Kagome pressed her lips together while she thought.

'_There was that one time…when he first kissed me. And then about a week ago, outside on his car. Then right after when we were outside my door.'_

"Um…Yeah, I guess I have." Ayame let out a sigh of relief, realizing she wasn't the only one.

"That's good to hear. But anyways, I mean, how do you know if…that _one person_ is the right one?" Kagome cleared her throat, her cheeks pinking in color.

"I-I don't know." Ayame glanced elsewhere as she tapped her chin with her finger.

"I mean, how does _anyone_ know?" Kagome shook her head.

"I don't think you're supposed to know. I think it's like taking a risk or something." Ayame nodded.

"Do you think…you and Inuyasha…"Kagome blushed madly as she rubbed her cheeks with her hands, trying to calm down.

"Me? With Inuyasha like that! Oh, I don't know." Ayame giggled at her friend's distress.

"Do you plan to wait till you get married?" Kagome waved her hand.

"Waiting till' you're married is over-rated. But, it'd be nice though." Ayame smiled.

"Yeah, I guess it would."

The sound of the bell brought them to surprise as they hurried to get their things and leave for the next class.

* * *

For the rest of the day, Kagome felt she couldn't think about anything else other than Ayame's words.

'_How does one know if he's the right one?'_

She often thought about the whole scenario, too.

'_Having…sex…with Inuyasha?'_

She could vaguely picture it now…

_Kagome was lying on a soft bed, His bed. Inuyasha was on top of her, kissing her slowly and passionately, in nothing but his boxers, while Kagome was still in her panties and bra. Inuyasha went to her neck, kissing her and whispering soft words to her. _

"_Kagome, I love you." _

_Kagome closed her eyes in blissful emotion. "I love you too, Inuyasha."_

As if hearing glass being shattered, her dream was broken by that solid vision, its words stinging her heart with venom.

'_Love? Don't they _all_ say that to get in your pants?'_

Kagome thought about her feelings, and the past.

'_Takemaru said the same thing to Sango…'_

Now that Kagome remembered, she had a guilty feeling that if she had acted upon something she had witnessed a long time ago, she could have maybe, prevented Sango's near rape incident.

_Kagome was waiting for Sango to arrive from her class so they could meet for lunch with Takemaru and his friends. Kagome always waited by the door, occasionally looking through the halls to see if her friend was coming. _

_She happened to glance at Takemaru talking to his friends, while her friend Yuka spoke to him._

"_You guys are such a cute couple! You really love her, don't you?" Takemaru smiled his famous smile, making Yuka blush._

"_Sango's my girl, of course I love her." _

_Kagome hadn't missed his sudden glance to his friends, making them all chuckle when he had said the word 'love'._

Kagome shook her head lightly as she remembered the horrible memory.

'_Why hadn't I said anything?'_

Kagome felt tears threaten to fall from her eyes. She stopped walking and leaned against the wall, hugging her books to herself as she remembered Sango's cries as if they were yesterday.

"_Kagome…!" Sango rushed to hug Kagome, practically crushing her._

"_Sango? What's wrong?" _

_They headed up to Kagome's room, closing the door for privacy. Kagome and Sango sat on her bed, Sango was clutching a pillow, trembling. _

"_Sango, what happened?" Sango just shook her head lightly, her lips trembling and her eyes beginning to water. _

_Kagome had never seen her friend this way before, and it scared her to find out what happened._

"_Sango?" Sango took a deep breath, trying to calm down._

"_Takemaru…he…" Kagome sat closer to her friend, seemingly understanding._

"_Did he break up with you?" Sango shook her head, tears falling from her face. _

"_N-no…" Kagome was really getting scared now. She had a feeling what it was, every young girl's nightmare._

"_Sango, tell me, please." Sango began to sob, her tears falling freely as she yelled._

"_He almost raped me!" Kagome gasped as her eyes widened in horror. _

'No_…!' _

"_He…_what_?" Sango was clutching the pillow for her dear life, her body shaking as she sobbed._

"_We went to eat, then we went for a walk in the park…then he took me to his house to watch a movie…" Kagome paled, how could this of happened? Sango tried not to hiccup and stutter as her crying escalated. _

"_W-we started making-out…a-and he l-laid me down…" Kagome sat closer to her friend, hugging her tightly, not wanting for her to continue because she couldn't take it anymore._

"_Don't Sango…you don't have to finish." Sango shook her head, throwing the pillow away as she hugged Kagome fiercely. _

"_He just wouldn't stop! A-and I got so s-scared!" Kagome closed her eyes shut, feeling her own tears begin to surface._

"_Did you scream?" Sango nodded her head._

"_H-his parents weren't home…and he held my hands up…he covered my mouth…he was too strong!" Kagome let out her breath, her lips trembling as her heart broke into pieces. _

"_Oh Sango…" Sango was still trembling. _

"_I-I-I don't know how he did it…he took his hand off my mouth and pushed his lips on me, not letting me open my mouth…I could hardly breathe…" _

_Kagome passed her hand on Sango's back, trying to calm her. Her own tears were falling, but she refused to cry out. Sango needed someone right now, and she was determined to stay strong for her._

"_Oh God Kagome…! I felt his hand touching me all over…his knees were on my legs, I…I couldn't kick him off... his hand went inside…inside my pants a-and…"_

_Kagome couldn't help herself anymore, she let out a sob and instantly began crying with her friend. _

'How could he do this? Why her? Why did he have to pick her_!'_

_Sango was down to hiccups, her body was still trembling but she did her best not to cry anymore. She leaned away from Kagome as she stared at the sheets they sat on. _

"_I don't get it…why?" Kagome shook her head, trying to stop her tears._

"_I don't know Sango…" Sango took a deep sigh as she tried to calm herself down._

"_He said that if I loved him, I would. He said that he loved me so much, this was the best way he could show me..."Sango's brows rose in agony, her lips trembling as her puffy red eyes glazed with tears._

"_Why Kagome? Why did he have to do this to me?" Kagome burst into tears as she felt anger and hurt consume her poor heart. Why, out of all the girls at school did he have to pick Sango? Why! She didn't get it._

"_He's sick! He's just a stupid jock who thinks he can do whatever the hell he wants!" Sango nodded her head slowly, turning her head to glance at the wall. _

_Kagome looked to Sango, noticing something. She leaned in slowly and pointed._

"_Sango, what's on your neck?" _

_By then, Sango explained he had left hickey's on her chest and one on her neck. They cried all night and Sango managed to gather her courage and go to school the next day. Everyone had given Sango the dirtiest looks ever. Some calling her easy, some calling her a whore and a slut, and a few guys even asked her to call them. _

_Kagome had spent the whole night and next day begging for Sango to say something to anyone, but Sango dismissed it. She had told Kagome never to tell a soul, and if she did, she would never speak to her again. Kagome felt a great weight on her shoulder's, but did as her friend had asked. Who would want to have to explain to your mother or father about what had happened?_

Kagome found herself sniffing and weeping. She ran to her locker and threw her books in before running off, forgetting to go to practice, and meeting her friends afterwards.


	12. Alone to Think

Inuyasha walked down the halls, heading towards the gym. Kagome was supposed to meet them after practice, yet she never showed up. He had left Miroku and Sango out front by his car. Ever since Kagome had that talk with Sango, those two had been flirting and having a few dates since then.

Being around them while they were laughing, flirting, and occasionally making funny faces, Inuyasha had to wonder if he and Kagome were like that.

'_Nah.'_

Nearing the gym, he noticed most of the girls were beginning to walk out. He saw Ayame walking out with Kouga, slinging her bag over his shoulder.

"Hey Ayame!" Ayame and Kouga turned to Inuyasha as he was jogging up to them.

"Hey Inuyasha." Kouga gave him a bored expression.

"Hey Dog-turd." Inuyasha smirked and flipped him off, turning to face Ayame.

"Hey um, is Kagome still in there?" Ayame shook her head, her pigtails swaying.

"No. She never even went to practice. But if you see her, tell her I need to talk to her, okay?" Inuyasha nodded as the couple left him.

'_Where the heck is Kagome? It's not like her to skip practice. She doesn't even skip practice for _me_!'_

He pouted as he made his way back out front, looking around the halls just in case he saw her around.

* * *

"So, what do you say?" Sango blushed lightly as she bit her lip. 

"I dunno…" Miroku widened his eyes.

"You don't know?" Sango giggled as she punched his arm lightly, but Miroku grabbed her fist and brought it to his lips, kissing it ever so gently while looking at Sango, making her blush and smile.

"C'mon, you know you want to." Sango laughed as she took her hand back and brought her hands together.

"I guess I could…for a while."

Miroku's eyes widened once more as he smiled, feeling his soul sore up into the sky. He brought his hands to her waist and brought her to him, Sango's giggles making him want to die out of happiness instantly.

"Wait a minute…for a while?" Sango put her hands on his chest and smiled.

"Maybe, unless you can convince me." Miroku smirked.

"I'll do anything for you, Sango." Sango blushed and looked down, her smile brightening up her image.

Miroku placed his hand under her chin and lifted her face to meet his. He slowly and carefully, kissed her lips. Sango felt like melting into his embrace, her hands slowly making their way up to wrap around his neck.

"Hey! Has Kagome come around?"

Sango immediately pushed herself from Miroku, blushing madly. "Miroku!" Before he knew it, Sango had hit him on the head.

Miroku groaned as he rubbed his head and glared at Inuyasha walking towards them.

"You my friend, have the _worst_ timing." Inuyasha waved him off.

"Feh! Sorry to ruin your make-out but I-" A red-faced Sango cut him off, waving her hands in front of her.

"We weren't making out!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Look, has Kagome come around?" Miroku and Sango glanced at each other.

"No, we haven't seen her." Sango creased her brows.

"Isn't she in practice?" Inuyasha shook his head, crossing his arms.

"No, I checked." Sango hugged her arms and looked around the nearly empty parking lot.

"Where could she have gone? She _never_ misses practice." Miroku tapped his finger on his chin.

"Maybe she felt sick or something." Inuyasha glared at him.

"Don't you think she would've told either one of us?" Sango nodded.

"He's right. Kagome would've said something." Inuyasha sighed.

"Well, it ain't no use standing around. I'm gonna go check if she's home. You guys want a lift?" Sango shook her head, reaching in her pocket for change.

"Wait, let me call first."

The three friends walked to the payphone in front of the school office. Sango put her change in and dialed her friend's number. If her friend wasn't home, then it was a good time to be worried.

"Hello?" Sango smiled at the warm voice.

"Hi Ms. Higurashi! It's Sango."

"Hello Sango, what are you up to these days?" Sango smiled, Kagome's mother was like her very own.

"Nothing much. Um, Kagome-" Ms. Higurashi interrupted Sango quickly with motherly warmth.

"Oh, don't worry about it dear. Kagome already called and said she'd be late from practice." Sango felt an easiness in her stomach, she frowned.

"R-really? She called?"

"Yes dear. She advised me that if she hadn't called, that you would later on. Thank you for looking out for her." Sango giggled nervously.

"Heh, sure. Um, call you later." She heard Kagome's mother laugh heartily.

"Okay dear, you be careful, bye-bye." Sango kept her frown.

"Bye."

Sango hung up the phone and glanced at Miroku and an impatient Inuyasha.

"Well, what'd she say?" Sango didn't like the urgency his voice, and spoke carefully.

"She's not home. Her mom said that she called ahead of time, saying that she'd be late from practice." Inuyasha looked like he was about to bust a nerve.

"But she didn't _go_ to practice!" Miroku sighed.

"Calm down Inuyasha. She probably went…"

Sango and Inuyasha stared, waiting for him to finish.

"Uh…okay, I don't know. But if she called ahead, then maybe she didn't…want us to know where she went?" Sango rolled her eyes as Inuyasha growled.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" Miroku glared then turned to Sango.

"Sango, you're her best-friend, shouldn't you know where she would have gone?" Sango placed her hands on her hips, frowning.

"We're not exactly joined at the hip, you know!"

Miroku and Inuyasha gave her a look saying, '_R-i-i-ght'. _Sangosighed.

"I don't know where she could've gone, I'm sorry." Inuyasha sighed in agitation.

"I'm going to go find her. No use standing around." Sango turned and called.

"Wait Inuyasha." Inuyasha turned and rose a brow.

"What?"

"What if she just wants to be alone. I mean, I know Kagome enough that she's always around us, and if not us, someone else. Maybe something happened today and she's not ready to deal with anyone yet." Miroku nodded.

"That sounds reasonable. _Strange_, but reasonable." Inuyasha glanced away, feeling a piece of his heart break.

"Why wouldn't she say anything? It's not like her." Sango smiled gently, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"I know Kagome enough that she doesn't say _everything_. Don't worry." Inuyasha glanced at Sango then turned away.

'_Like your secret about the rape…damn.'_

"Fine. Do you guys want a ride?"

Sango and Miroku agreed on the lift, all heading towards his car.

* * *

It wasn't dark, but she knew it would be soon. 

Kagome was sitting on the grass, her arms around her legs as she stared at the tombstone ahead of her.

'_Daddy…'_

Thinking about Sango's secret had taken a toll on her. She just wanted to be alone to think, and the cemetery, sitting by her father's grave, was the best place just for that.

She leaned her head on her shoulders, her vision blurring with tears.

'_Why do some guys do that, daddy? Why do they have to be so hurtful?' _

She felt like a child, crying out for her daddy's protection.

'_I wish you were here…'_

She cried some more until she felt the crisp of the cool air sweeping by. She looked up towards the sky, noticing the sun was going to set. She sighed as she stood, walking over to stand over her father's tombstone. She leaned down to place a gentle kiss on the stone and walked off.

* * *

Inuyasha was pacing all around the house. He couldn't stand to just sit around to wait for Kagome to call or wait till tomorrow to see her. 

Rin was walking around, holding a stuffed white dog when she bumped into Inuyasha.

"Hi Inuyasha! Want to play with me and fluffy?" Inuyasha peered down at his niece and smirked.

"Fluffy, huh? I thought the REAL fluffy was in the study." Rin gave him a puzzled stare.

"The study? Oh, no. I've got Fluffy right here, Lord Sesshomaru is in the study."

Inuyasha sighed as the girl refused to get the joke. He patted her on the head and walked to kitchen.

Taking out a bottle of water, he sat on the counter and thought.

'_Where are you Kagome? What is it that you couldn't tell me?'_

Rin came walking up to Inuyasha with a confident look on her face.

"Inuyasha? Will you take me to get some ice-cream?" Inuyasha rose his brow.

"Ice-cream? I dunno Rin, it's getting a little cold outside." Rin angrily pouted.

"I asked Lord Sesshomaru and HE said it was okay." Inuyasha grinned and stood up.

"Fine. But if you get sick, Sesshomaru better not blame this on me."

Rin jumped in excitement and ran to get her _Fluffy_.


	13. Sudden Feelings

Kagome walked around. She had called her mother saying she would be home a little later since the cheer squad wanted to get something to eat. Her mother agreed warmly and mentioned that Sango had called.

In all honesty, she hated lying to her mother. But if Sango called, that meant that her friends were looking for her. She sighed as she thought of Inuyasha pacing around, then yelling at her for not telling him where she went.

'_I'll explain later.'_

She passed by a diner and noticed someone eating a big bowl of an ice-cream Sunday.

'_That's what I need…something to help with my depression.'_

She sighed as she kept walking, making sure to make a mental note to get a bowl of ice-cream with extra chocolate syrup.

The wind picked up, making Kagome shiver and hug her arms.

'_I better go home soon before I get sick.' _

Kagome kept one hand on her skirt, watching as it flared a bit with the wind.

'_Don't want anyone getting any ideas, now do I?'_

She was about to cross the street when she saw something rolling her way. It was a little grey colored and Kagome had to wonder just what the hell it was. Before it passed her feet, she leaned down to grab it, inspecting it.

'_What the…'_

She heard voices coming near and looked up. Across the street was Inuyasha growling while a little girl was sitting on his shoulders.

* * *

"Hurry Inuyasha! He's running away!" Rin was pulling strands of Inuyasha's hair, pretending them to be reins on a horse.

"If you keep pulling my _hair_ I can't go get it!" Rin angrily pouted and pulled up.

"You're a slow horse!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Well, I'm not a horse demon, now am I?"

Rin yanked on his hair, making him yelp in pain. He had about enough! He was about to get her down and scold her when he heard an all too familiar giggling coming their way.

It was Kagome.

He blinked like he couldn't believe it. She was walking towards them, her hair and skirt flaring with the wind, making her look like a sovereign angel. She was also carrying something in her hands.

She made it to them and giggled at Inuyasha.

"I think you lost something." She held up Rin's stuffed animal.

Rin shrieked with happiness as she wiggled, trying to get down. Inuyasha carefully let her down as Kagome gave the stuffed dog to her.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Kagome laughed and patted Rin on her head.

"You're welcome."

Inuyasha placed his hands in his pockets. A part of him was mad as hell, the other part of him was relieved by just seeing that she was okay.

"So, have a nice practice?" Kagome looked at him and noticed he was mad.

"I'm sorry, I should've told you guys I was leaving." Inuyasha turned his head.

"Feh! You don't have to tell me anything. It's not like I'm anybody special." Kagome winced at his tone of voice, yet she really couldn't blame him for being mad.

But since she didn't feel like talking to him, since it would only lead to a fight, she thought better to just leave. She leaned down to smile at Rin and patted her on the head, along with the stuffed toy.

"Take care of your toy, okay?" Rin smiled.

"Okay!" Kagome stood and smiled at Inuyasha.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She turned to leave when Inuyasha grabbed her arm.

"Where are you going now?" Kagome blinked at him.

"Where do you think I'm going?" Inuyasha let her go and scowled.

"I don't know, you seem to be running off a lot." Kagome sighed.

"I'm going home." Inuyasha rose a brow.

"Walking? Isn't it a little far from here to your house?" Kagome shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe, but it doesn't matter." Inuyasha didn't like her tone, she sounded strange, she didn't sound like _Kagome_.

"What's wrong? You don't sound like yourself." Kagome suddenly felt angry, if she didn't want to explain yet then she didn't have to!

"And how do I sound most of time, huh?" Inuyasha winced.

'_Okay, maybe I deserve that.'_

"I'm just saying since you practically _disappeared_ earlier. Sorry if I seemed to care a little!" Kagome frowned.

"Yeah? Maybe I just wanted some time to myself. Did you ever think of that?" Inuyasha flinched, getting the wrong impression.

'_What is she trying to say…?'_

"What? Why?" Kagome clenched her fists and turned around.

"Nothing. Forget it. I'm leaving." Inuyasha growled.

"Don't walk away from me Kagome." Kagome turned and sent him a chilling glare.

"Or what?" She turned around and began walking. "Bye!"

Inuyasha took Rin's hand and walked up to Kagome, whirling her around.

"What's wrong with you? Why can't you tell me what's bothering you!" Kagome was about to yell at him when she heard a whimper from the side.

She looked at Rin, who was holding her stuffed dog.

'_She looks so scared…'_

Kagome glared ferociously at Inuyasha, then turned to smile at Rin.

"Rin, are you okay?" Rin nodded, but kept silent, hiding her face behind the dirty toy.

Kagome went over to pick her up and settled her weight on her hip.

"You want some hot chocolate? I'll take you to get some." Rin smiled a little nodded her head.

Inuyasha didn't know whether to be mad or feel confused. First they were fighting then she just turns to cuddle with Rin. He didn't get it!

He watched as Kagome walked off with Rin, ready to cross the street. Kagome turned her head and stared at him angrily.

"Well? Come on _Dog-boy_!" Rin laughed out loud, loving the new nick name. Inuyasha growled and followed anyway, jamming his hands in his pockets.

* * *

Kagome settled a sleeping Rin in her bed, tucking the covers around her and giving her a soft kiss on her forehead.

Kagome walked out and closed the door quietly. Inuyasha was leaning against the wall, staring as Kagome closed the door.

Kagome turned to him and gave him an icy glare. "Can I borrow the phone?" Inuyasha frowned but nodded anyway. He walked over to one of the many rooms in his house and pointed towards the phone.

Kagome walked in and shut the door on him before he could follow.

No longer than five minutes later, she came out and closed the door. Inuyasha was fuming!

"So where you off to now? Or wait, did you call your mom to lie first?" Kagome frowned.

"Can we argue somewhere more secluded?" Inuyasha scoffed and led them to his room.

* * *

He closed the door and watched as Kagome glanced around, then went to sit on his bed. He walked over and stood a couple feet away from her, not sure how big this fight was going to be.

"Whenever you're ready, Kagome." Kagome stiffened and stared at him.

"First of all, that had better be the _last_ time you argue with your niece around." Inuyasha rose a brow.

"What? Rin? Me and Sesshomaru argue all the time in front of her." Kagome's frown turned deeper.

"_Really_? Did you know that seeing adults argue can scare little kids like her!" Inuyasha scoffed.

"Fine, whatever. But it still doesn't let you off the hook!" Kagome turned her gaze away.

"I just wanted some time for myself! That's all. Why are you being so inconsiderate!"

"Inconsiderate? You didn't tell anyone where you were going! How are we supposed to think that you're okay!" Kagome stood up and stared at him angrily.

"I told my mom I'd be fine. And you guys weren't home earlier-" Inuyasha glared at her.

"So you were gonna lie? You were gonna lie to me!" Kagome shook her head.

"I was going to tell you that I was going somewhere to think!"

"Think about what!" Kagome felt like growling and sat back down.

"Forget it, you don't understand." Inuyasha stomped towards her.

"Don't tell me I don't understand when you're not telling me a fuckin' thing!" Kagome didn't respond, but merely crossed her arms.

"I didn't know where you were. Do have any idea what went through my head? Something could've happened to you! You can't just walk the streets like that." Kagome sighed.

"I'm sorry I worried you. But I can take care of myself. I don't need you-" Inuyasha flared.

"So that's it. You don't need me!" Kagome stood in alarm, he was getting the wrong clue!

"No! That's not what I meant and you know it! Stop putting words in my mouth!" Inuyasha walked to her and stared at her intently.

"Then tell me now, Kagome. What was it that bothered you much that you felt you just _had _to get away!" Kagome sat down slowly, a sad frown on her face.

"I was thinking…about Sango." Inuyasha crossed his arms.

"What about her?" Kagome sighed and looked away.

"I think it was my fault…" Inuyasha uncrossed his arms and kneeled down to stare at her face.

"What?" Kagome kept her gaze elsewhere.

"If I would've said something…nothing would have happened to her." Inuyasha sat down next to her.

"Kagome, no girl deserves to be treated like that. No one. You really can't do anything about guys like him." Kagome bowed her head, shaking it slowly.

"But I noticed…I noticed something about him and I didn't say anything." Inuyasha sighed, he didn't really know what to say about something like this.

"Kagome, even if you had noticed, do you think Sango would've listened?" Kagome shook her head.

"Maybe…no. But she would have given it some thought and it could've given her time." Inuyasha put his hand on her back, rubbing.

"Like I said before, you can't do anything about guys like him." Kagome stood up abruptly, anger taking over her mind.

"Why! Why is it so easy for some GUY to hurt someone!" Inuyasha sighed and passed a hand through his face.

"The same way it's as easy for a girl to do it." Kagome felt tears swimming down her face, realizing this was a battle she would lose.

"I guess you're right." She walked over and sat next to him.

Inuyasha put his arm around her and pulled her to him. "C'mere."

Kagome leaned to him and hugged his waist, her eyes weeping.

"I don't get it. Even if Sango would have said something, in a way he still wins." Inuyasha sighed, letting her continue.

"I just wish it didn't have to be her. I'd give anything…" Inuyasha nodded.

"I guess I can say I understand. I wouldn't want anyone to hurt Miroku." Kagome sighed.

"I don't think you do. What if…Say Rin was older, what would you have done?" Inuyasha chuckled.

"Nuthin'." Kagome looked up at him in confusion.

"W-what?" He kissed her forehead and grinned.

"Sesshomaru would kill his sorry ass faster than you can blink." Kagome half smiled.

"I guess you're right."

They parted and just sat there for a couple more moments.

"So, does this mean you'll tell me when something's bothering you?" Kagome smiled sadly.

"Okay…"

They went back for a tight hug, Inuyasha kissed the top of her head, then her temple. Kagome lifted her face to meet his in a kiss. Their kiss was slow, gentle, and sweet. Each savoring the feel of each other's lips. Kagome opened her mouth, letting his tongue roam inside to swirl with hers.

Her hands rose up from his shoulder blades to his neck, her neat nails lightly grazing the back of his neck. His hands gripped her waist and pulled her closer, wanting to feel her body warmth. They pulled apart for mere seconds before going back to reclaim each other's lips.

Their kiss became bolder, yet stayed its same rhythm as they slowly laid back. With their legs dangling off the bed, Kagome slowly let him go, her lips staying where they were. She pulled herself up, her lips still kissing him, urging him to follow her.

Inuyasha let her go and crawled up with her, his strong arms near her waist, her leg in between his as they moved higher unto is his bed.

Feeling the pillows, Kagome stopped and placed her hand on his face, bringing them down as she laid ever so softly on his bed. Inuyasha felt her going lower, his mouth following its partner.

They were laying down, he on top of her as Kagome's hands were around his neck. He leaned on his elbow, not wanting to scare her by just laying on her. One of his hands was under her shoulder, the other firmly on her waist, gripping every so often. Kagome could feel his leg, the feel of the blue jeans he was wearing come into contact with the skin of her leg. She brought her leg up, bending it at the knee, letting his leg settle between hers.

Inuyasha slid her hand from her waist to her hip, occasionally passing over her belly-button. Kagome shivered as she felt his claws pass over her stomach. She brought one of her hands behind his shoulder, bringing him down on her. He carefully leaned down, letting her pull him.

Kagome felt his chest on hers, taking a deep breath of relaxation. With her raised leg, she brought it to the side, letting it rest on Inuyasha's hip. Inuyasha felt a sensation run through his body, his muscles beginning to stiffen and the sudden need to take over was overtaking.

He broke the kiss and went to her neck, Kagome willingly moving her head the opposite side to expose more for him. She felt his warm tongue on her soft skin, his lips gently sucking here and there, careful about marks. One of her hands left his neck and ran through his long hair, gently passing by his ears.

Inuyasha could feel her hand through his hair, raising his own hand from her hip to her thigh, massaging and caressing it as if it were frail. Kagome felt his hand on her thigh, feeling her skirt fall carelessly, exposing the most of her leg. She rubbed her leg against him, inner thighs squeezing his leg gently.

The feeling made him shudder in pleasurable excitement as his hand left her thigh and ran along her leg, feeling the softest skin he'd ever felt. Kagome felt his kissing on her neck, longer, fiercer, his fangs giving her sudden goose-bumps.

Inuyasha felt a slight vibration from her body, then feeling goose-bumps on her leg. His hand ran down her leg slowly, finding her waist. Her shirt was lifted just bit, and he could feel the slight exposure of her flat stomach. With careful ease, his hand went under her shirt, feeling her untouched skin.

Kagome sucked in a breath, her heart was thundering in her chest just by feeling his hand under her shirt. Inuyasha went around to the other side of her neck, Kagome moving her head just the same. He found her ear and began nibbling, his breath giving her more goose-bumps than she could count!

Her hands went to his lower back, gripping his waist as they traced lines around the trim of his pants. Feeling her hands toying with the belt hoops of his pants and her nails passing by his waist was enough to make his spine curl in pleasure.

Kagome moved his hair from his neck and lifted her head to kiss his neck. Inuyasha hissed as he felt her lips on his neck, making the hairs on the back of his neck rise.

"Kagome…"

* * *

Author: Hey guys! Hope you like the updates. Sorry for this little cliffhanger here...(heh, heh). I'll try to update the next chapter soon, k? Love you guys! 


End file.
